Human Girls VS Bad Touch Trio
by The Blue Monster Cake
Summary: in this story the bad touch trio come into the lives of 3 girls and live with them in the same house as roommates. The story is mainly short interesting stories of what goes on during their time together. Links to what the characters look like on my profile. Rated T for language and mentions of bad behavior. I DONT OWN HETALIA.
1. 1: Disco Pogo

AUTHORS NOTE: greetings! I do not own anything in this story except my OC's the cat, and the cabbit.

PLEASE NOTE: in this story the bad touch trio come into the lives of 3 girls and live with them in the same house as roommates. The story is mainly short interesting stories of what goes on during their time together. There will be a date each chapter of the story to let you know the season and month what not. Links to what the characters look like on my profile.

**Date: October 13, 2012 time: 8:00AM**

**Laura's POV **

The beginning of the day was the same, much like any other. Get up, go downstairs, get some breakfast and coffee. Though things went a bit haywire at breakfast and coffee. As Haille was making breakfast and I was sitting on the counter watching Haille, Corrie came home from her night shift at the hospital. This would have been normal too. If she hadn't brought in the Bad Touch Trio with her.

Haille and I sat frozen in our spots at seeing the Bad Touch Trio in our home. Suddenly Corrie spoke up, "Laura please don't be mad, but they were really nice and need a place to stay and I just couldn't say no. we're friends and friends don't turn other friends away!"

"Corrie," I asked her, "when did you become friends?"

"This morning," she muttered towards me. But I heard it none the less. I took in a deep breath and sighed while combing my left hand through my light blonde hair. Wondering if I should be mad at Corrie for bringing strangers into our home only meeting them this morning, or jumping up and down like a fan girl and hugging Corrie for bringing the Bad Touch Trio home.

"Corrie. What am I going to do with you? Just what's going to keep you from running up to a serial killer and saying "hi mister, I'm Corrie"? Did you at least think the situation through," I asked her. _Though instead of serial killer_, I though, _you got a French rapist, a German/Prussian rapist, and you got a Spanish rapist. I'm so proud. Not._

"Please just let them stay Laura! They're really nice. At least get to know them a bit! Please," Corrie begged me.

I sat pondering the pros and cons and then realized, "you _didn't _think this through _at all_ did you?"

"What? Of course I did! What would make you think differently," she asked me.

"Hmmm," I hummed at her, "maybe the fact that you didn't count all the guest bedrooms in your head?"

She seemed to think on this information then slapped her hand to her forehead. _Idiot,_ I thought at her. Haille apparently chose now to finally step out of her frozen state of mind and jumped into the conversation with, "what the _HELL_ Corrie?!" _yes. Brilliant entrance to this conversation Haille. Just brilliant,_ I thought.

"Hey Corrie," I asked her. She looked up from her, self-criticizing position and responded with a cautious, "yeah?"

"Invite them in, whatever. Can we at least wait till I get my coffee first, before we jump into this slowly growing psychotic conversation? Cause right now I'm too tired to deal with this," I told her. She smiled brightly at me and gave a chipper "okay" and off she went to invite her friends in.

"Haille, after my coffee, you and I are going to have one interesting conversation. We clear," I asked Haille. And right before Corrie walked in I got a "crystal" for response. We all sat down to breakfast, or just coffee in my case, and waited till everyone was finished before we started talking again.

"So," Haille started, "why the hell not? Welcome to crazy estate! I'm Haille! I'm going to school right now to be a therapist for physically and mentally abused children. That's Laura; she got back last year from her 6 year tour as a marine sniper. Take all threats seriously and try not to get on her bad side. Then of course you know Corrie who finished medical school and after a bit of practice as a surgeon she is going to the military to be a doctor there. Oh! And don't touch Rika, my white furred and blue eyed cabbit! Any other rules I forgot to mention?"

"Haille," I questioned, "why am I always forgotten in these votes?!"

"Because when we agree with each other, you're outvoted," Corrie and Haille said in unison, "therefore your point of view is not needed."

"Asses," I cursed at them. I turned to the boys and said, "just stay out of my room, clean up your own messes, don't pick on my cat toothless, do not bring harm in any way to Haille or Corrie without my permission, and we're all good. Easy enough to understand?"

They nodded yes and I couldn't help but smirk at the situation and Corrie's lack of brain. "so now all that's left, thanks to Corrie's lack of brain power, is the rooming arrangements."

"For god's sake I'm sorry, Laura! Okay?! My bad," Corrie shouted at me.

"Wait what's the problem," Haille asked Corrie and I.

"Haille," I asked her, "how many guest bedrooms do we have?"

"Oh," Haille mumbled, "I get the problem now."

"Vait a sec," Gilbert asked in his German accent, "just vat is the problem?"

"Well you see," I started, "we only have two guest bedrooms, then our rooms. Though all we really have to do is move Corrie's stuff into my room, and then one of you can have her room. There easy solution. See Corrie. This is why I _need _my coffee in the morning and don't just _want _my coffee in the morning. And you know I'm surprised no one questioned Haille's cabbit's existences, yet."

Oh qui," Francis began, "I was meaning to ask what that was. You mind enlightening me, mi amour?"

Haille shot straight up and ran to get her pure white, blue eyed cabbit as I explained. "You see a cabbit is a mix of a cat and a rabbit. Only made with a female cat and a male rabbit. Not easy to make or come by. But every cabbit has obvious cat and rabbit details. Like Haille's cabbit is a cat's body and head, with bunny ears and a bunny tail. Haille loves her cabbit, Rika, and lets no one touch her."

"zat is impossible, no?" fancies questioned.

"You would think," I told them, "but they exist. They are rare, and not easy to make, but I managed to make Haille's right before I left for the marines. Now while Haille shows you her pet, Corrie and I are gonna get to work moving her stuff. Once that's done, then we'll give you the grand tour. 'Kay?"

They nodded yes in response to me with shell shocked faces. Then it hit me. _I don't know whether or not we should tell them we know they're immortal countries. I don't think we should let them know that we know them. Better play the act and make them introduce themselves,_ I thought.

"By the way," I turned back to them and asked, "You know us now. But who are you?"

"Ah, sorry chica! My name is Antonio. But everyone just calls me Tony," Spain told me… he's been rather quiet, hasn't he?

"Ah that's vright! I am ze awesome gilbert," Prussia shouted with a triumphant and cocky look on his face.

"Please forgive me, mi amour. I am Francis. It's a pleasure, mi amour," France told me.

"All right so Spanish, German, and French. Let's see. un placer,sorry i only know spanish. And i dont even know a lot. Also please quit calling me "your love" Francis. Save the French for Haille, who can actually speak it and understand," I told them.

(Just saying "a pleasure" in Spanish)

With that I walked upstairs with a giggling Corrie behind me. I could tell, not just from the footsteps, that Haille had arrived with her cabbit. Probly from the shouts of, "oh my god they _are _real!"

After getting boxes filled to transport to my room from Corrie's, it was already 9. _Crap,_ I thought, _I need to start getting ready for work or I'll be late. God how could I forget about work?_

"Hey Corrie we're gonna have to put this on pause. I've got to get ready for work. You can bring you stuff to my room, after I'm done getting ready, with Haille's help or wait till I get home from work. Haille is off today just FYI," I told Corrie.

"It's all good. Haille and I can take care of it. But you wanna give one last bit of help by carrying boxes to your room since you're going there anyways," she asked me with a hopeful smile. I just rolled my eyes at her antics and with a smirk on my face I took two heavy boxes to my room then shut and locked the door.

**Haille POV**

_Oh my god_, I thought_, it's fun showing people cabbits really do exist. It's just so funny to see their reactions. Never gets old. Ever._

After talking with the BTT, having them "introduce" themselves, and playing with my cabbit, Rika; Corrie came down stairs. She went over to her and Laura's 2 person couch and plopped down on it and covered her eyes with her right arm.

"Hey Haille. I'm gonna need your help later," Corrie told me.

"With what," I asked her.

"We need to move my stuff to Laura's room," she groaned at me.

"What? Why do I have to?! Why not make Laura do it? I don't wanna," I complained to her.

"Because right now Laura is getting ready for work and she won't be back till about 10 tonight. So she won't be here but you will. So you're going to help," she told me.

"Damn I forgot she had to work today. Well this sucks," I told my practically dead friend on the small couch. She just gave me a thumbs up in response and laid her hand back down.

After talking a bit more and introducing the BTT to Laura's male black cat with green/gold eyes. Toothless was such a strange cat. Super silent, doesn't walk but struts which is super adorable, and will respond with a meow when you talk to him. Strange cat but super funny at the same time. Plus he knows he's adorable and uses his cuteness against us. Ass Cat.

Well after a while of doing nothing I turned on the X-Box and began to play Call of Duty 2. After a bit of playing Laura came down. I couldn't help it.

I turned to Laura and asked, "Bring back any fun memories?"

She rolled her eyes, smirked, and replied, "oh yeah. Too bad all of them are classified."

"Ass," I told her. And of course. She has a response for everything.

"I might be an ass but at least I'm smarter then you. But then again that's not too hard to accomplish," she smirked at me.

"I hate you," I muttered at her and resumed playing my game.

"Haille. We need to talk. So pause your game, or hand it off to one of the guys, and come here," she told me. Time for the Hetalia talk! I gave the controller to gilbert and followed Laura upstairs. Once we made it into her room and the door was shut the discussion began. Or should I say fan girling?

"Oh my god! Hetalia characters are here in our house! The bad touch trio no less! I LOVE Corrie for this," I began the conversation.

"Yeah," Laura agreed, "but how the hell did Corrie come across them?"

"A coincidence," I told her with a grin.

She frowned at me a said, "rule 39: there are no such things as coincidences."

I rolled my eyes at her, "still copying the rules from NCIS? Seriously?"

"They're good rules," she told me, "and besides! That's not the issue here! I acted as if I didn't know who they were and they gave me there human names. They're playing human for some reason. I think something's up."

I thought about that, and yes I can think! Anyways, it was weird. "Well maybe they just don't want to explain that their the personifications of countries," I said trying to defend them.

"That's possible," Laura said, "but what if something went wrong at the world meeting? Why would they be "looking for a place to stay" in _America_? And in _Missouri?_ They could easily stay at a hotel so why are they here?"

_Shit_, I thought, _she's making a lot of good points._

"Okay so something's up. You're right. Though we know something's up and who they are so we have the advantage of being cautious. We should just go with the flow and see what happens."

"Fine," Laura agreed, "but just remember rule number 40, okay?"

"Rule 40. What was that one again," I asked her.

She slapped her hand to her forehead and told me, "rule 40: if you think someone's out to get you then they are. Idiot."

"Oh," I said, "sorry I don't care to pay attention to your rules."

She just shoved me out of her room in response and walked right past me. I followed her downstairs where she grabbed the keys to her light green Kia soul and walked out the front door. I went over and lied down on our L shaped couch gilbert closest to me. We got bored with call of duty rather quickly. So we were all just sitting/laying around bored. Till I decided to be stupid and re decorate the living room. I went to the hall closet and pulled out large amounts of black fabric and a large duffle bag full of un used glow sticks.

"I hate to interrupt chica," Tony said from the couch, "but what are you planning to do with all that fabric?"

I turned to the others with a smirk on my face, "_WE_ are re-decorating the living room!"

"Oh god not Disco Pogo again," Corrie whined.

"You can make margaritas," I told Corrie. One thing Corrie loves are margaritas. Bring those into the equation and she's 100% willing. I gave the BTT instructions to put the black cloth over the walls all over the room while I took care of the ceiling. After about an hour of hanging up cloth we all got dressed in nothing but black clothing. We then broke and duct taped glow sticks all over the cloth and then ourselves. Though everyone stuck to one color. Gilbert: red, Tony: yellow, Francis: blue, me: green, and Corrie: purple. That leaves orange for Laura. Once we were all dressed up I turned on the X-Box and went to YouTube and put on Disco Pogo with Lyrics.

"Hey Haille vhere's the beer in this house," gilbert asked me.

"The only beer is in Laura's mini fridge in her room. So in other words no beer for you," I told him. Guess what? He wasn't happy with my answer.

"Vhat?! Come one you must be joking! I'll die vith out beer," he shouted in his German accent. Shouting contest! Yay!

"The only who drinks beer is Laura, so she keeps it to herself in _her_ room! And the only one aloud up there now is Corrie! And she would notice if we touched it," I shouted at him.

"Vell I'll go and find the beer myself," he shouted… _oh crap_.

"Hey," I shouted at him panicked, "didn't you hear earlier when she said only rule is to stay out of her room?! And that she's a marine sniper?! You piss her off and you die! And she might blame me too and then I'll die right after!"

"She's a girl. No vay she could kill the awesome me. And vhats the big deal over one beer," he questioned. I can't take this shit. I walked into the garage and grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge out there, grabbed a glass from the kitchen, poured wine in the glass, and offered it to Francis while Corrie gave Tony a margarita.

"Thank you, mi amour," Francis told me.

"Gracias chica," Tony told Corrie.

I nodded in recognition before plopping a straw into the bottle and taking a long drink. Once I finished I looked to gilbert.

"Go ahead and sign you death wish. By the end of this bottle I won't care," I told gilbert.

Off he went. _Oh shit,_ I thought,_ I really am gonna die. Well at least I'll be drunk to my own funeral_. And with that I drank till I finished the bottle.

**Time: 10:03pm**

**23 wine bottles, 28 margaritas, and a lot of beer later…**

**Laura's POV**

_Oh f*ck no,_ I thought, _what the hell did they do?!_ Everyone was drunk, the living room was decorated for disco pogo, and there are beer bottles everywhere which means they were in my room. Corrie hates disco pogo so Haille probly talked her into it with the promise of margaritas. Haille and Corrie don't drink beer so that means it was one of the BTT in my room. I was _not_ happy. Haille was going _down_ for this disaster.

"Honey I'm home," I shouted in a happy tone.

"Laura," Haille slurred, "I'm in love with these guys! I wanna marry Gilbert and Francis!"

"Oh? Is that so," I questioned.

She nodded her head yes with a big stupid grin. _Get ready to fall down hard Haille,_ I thought as my smile grew brighter.

"That's great Haille! I'm so glad you're happy. You know what you should do now?" I asked her.

"What," she questioned super interested.

"You should take them to your room and seal the deal of your love," I told her.

"Oh yeah! C'mon guys! Let's go have sex," she shouted at Francis and gilbert as she dragged them upstairs.

Now a friend shouldn't encourage that kind of behavior or even let this happen let alone be the one to cause it. But hey, it's not like she's a virgin anymore. And besides, the bitch needs to learn her lesson. _Well that takes care of those three. Now what to do with Tony and Corrie,_ I thought.

"Hey Tony, just who was it that went into my room," I asked him.

He gave me a stupid grin and said, "Gilbert. Haille told him where it was and didn't try very hard to stop him. Did you know Corrie makes great margaritas?"

"Yes Corrie does make great margaritas. Did you know Tony backwards is Y not?" I asked him

"Really," he asked, "that's cool!"

"It is," I told him, "now Corrie. Go up to my room, get ready for bed, then go to sleep okay? Tony, follow me so I can take you to your room."

"Okay," Corrie and Tony shouted in unison.

As I lead Tony to one of the guest rooms he just kept talking and talking… about how he and the others were immortal personifications of countries and which countries. I can't wait till the morning. I'm hoping they all have hangovers tomorrow. Once I dropped Spain off I went to my room. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

**Please review. I love criticism so long as you're polite about it. Thank you~!**


	2. 2: BTT Death Wish

**Date: October 14, 2012 Time: 9:30am**

**Laura's POV**

I was at the door about to leave for work when Haille came bolting down stairs and slamming the door shut before I could get out.

"You know I was supposed to exit the house before you shut the door right?" I asked her.

She glared at me and said, "what the f*ck did you do? And why did I wake up in between Francis and Gilbert?"

I couldn't help but snicker at her, "teaches you not to get drunk, let gilbert into my room, and steal my beer now doesn't it? And besides I didn't do anything. I just gave you a suggestion and you ran upstairs to your room with Gilbert Francis behind you. I forgot my opinion was valued, and the words just came out. Now if you excuse me, I have work today and so do you."

With that I walked out the door, and got into my light green KIA soul. _Wait till Haille finds out she was supposed to be at work by 7,_ I snickered to myself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I quickly pulled out of the driveway and went off to work giggling the whole way.

**Time: 9:37am**

**Corrie's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_Ah shit! My head,_ I thought, _god wasn't that a wonderful wake up call. God damn hangovers. _I got up and walked downstairs still dressed in my pajamas. I watched as Haille ran around the house while talking to someone on the phone. I look towards the clock **9:42am**… _wasn't she supposed to be at work by 7? Well the scream makes sense now, _I thought. I grabbed 4 ibuprofen and a glass of water before I started working on breakfast. Eggs, bacon and toast sounds good. By **9:50** Haille was out of the house. Soon enough the boys came downstairs.

"Sup," I said to them, "ibuprofen is by the sink. Take four each of you and an entire glass of water."

I got groans and nods in response as they followed my instructions. Soon enough everyone was sitting at the breakfast table eating something. The rest of the day consisted of Tony and I tormenting Francis and Gilbert for sleeping with Haille, eating junk food, watching TV, and playing Mario cart on Laura's Game Cube. Sucks that they don't make game cubes anymore. Lucky Laura had one when she was a teen and didn't break it.

**Time: 6:32pm**

Haille walked through the door and collapsed on one half of the L shaped couch.

"Rough day," I asked her, "or rough night?"

Her only response was, "I'm going to kill Laura."

"What did she do? … and how do you plan to succeed in killing _her_," I asked.

She just flipped me off and rolled over to face the couch.

"Would you like dinner? We could order pizza. Cheese and pepperoni," I offered. She gave me a thumbs up and I grinned. I went and got a phone book, picked up my cell, and ordered some pizza.

**Time: 7:48pm**

The pizza had come a while ago and we were now watching Avengers, but what was strange was Laura walking through the door. She came home early, which isn't normal.

"Hey Laura, something wrong? Your home early," I told her.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just making sure I wouldn't come home to a house full of drunks again," she said with a smirk as she put a finger to her lips to signal me to be quiet.

"Though," she began again, "according to _everybody_. We are apparently throwing the most amazing Halloween party the weekend before Halloween."

That got me to smirk. _Halloween is Haille's, Laura's and my favorite holiday ever. And Haille has always wanted to throw a Halloween party,_ I thought, _Laura is trying to cheer Haille up._

"Fine you ass," Haille said, "I forgive you and won't try to kill you. So long as I can pick your Halloween costume."

_Oh shit just hit the ceiling fan,_ I thought.

"Sure," Laura said without hesitation. _What?_ Laura continued, "Just make sure it's the Cheshire cat and you can pick the style and everything."

"Deal," Haille said.

"Oh and Tony," Laura asked with her charming smile that just spells out you're-gonna-die.

"Yeah," Tony responded with a bright chipper grin. _Oh right. He doesn't know any better yet,_ I thought.

"You said some interesting things while drunk last night. Did you know that? Something about you being the immortal personification of Spain, while gilbert is the personification of Prussia, and Francis as France. What was that about?" Laura asked. _Okay I'm lost_, I thought.

"Shit! Seriously Spain?!" gilbert shouted at Spain.

"Mon dieu," Francis mumbled. (My god)

"I'm sorry amigos! I was drunk and wasn't thinking," told them.

"Oh don't worry about it too much you guys," Laura told them, "just explain what's going on."

The boys sighed and Tony began, "well you see chicas. We are immortal, and the personifications of nations. I'm Spain, Gil is Prussia, and Francis is France. We've been around as long as our countries have existed. And no humans but our bosses are supposed to know we are countries, thus we have our human names, as we call them."

"Okay so you're all countries, your immortal, and we shouldn't know you exist?" I asked. They nodded yes and then Laura butted in.

"So what are you all doing here then? Shouldn't you be in your countries of something?" Laura asked.

"well you see, chere," Francis France said, "well you see we go to a meeting once a month with all the other nations, a world meeting, and we discuss the world's problems and how to solve them. At the most recent meeting something went wrong."

Spain then butted in and cut France off, "well you see… a prank went wrong and now all the nations are pissed at us."

"Really pissed," Prussia butted in, "they were literally trying to kill us."

"okay," Haille began, "so what you're telling us is that the whole world now hate you guys and are trying to kill you, so you ran here to Missouri thinking no one would look here, and then Corrie brought you home?"

"Exactly," the boys said in unison.

"What kind of prank did you guys pull that would have everyone trying to kill you? Was it seriously _that _bad?" Laura asked. The boys all nodded a rapid yes.

"Let just say," Spain said," that a plan involving super glue, lemons, paper clips, water balloons filled with neon pink and orange paint, everyone else's chairs, and pug bobble heads never ends well."

"Holy shit dudes," Laura told them.

"I don't know what kind of plan you could have with all that stuff, and I don't want to know. I can't see what more could go wrong so I'm fine with you guys staying here," Haille told them.

"I'm for you guys staying too," I told them.

"All right. Why the hell not," Laura said.

Thus the boys were going to stay. At least for a little while longer.

"Now all that's left is to plan a Halloween party, and decorate," Laura stated.

**Thank you for reading. Please Review. I like criticism so long as you're polite about it! **


	3. 3: Rape Dungeon

**Date: Saturday October 27, 2012 Time: 6:00pm**

**Day of the party**

**Haille's POV**

_Vengeance is so sweet. I got the sluttiest outfit for Laura I could find. Super short and tight skirt, short sleeve shirt with a low cut neckline. (pictures of outfits on profile) though my outfit isn't much better… we decided to stick to an Alice in wonderland theme and I'm a slutty Alice, Corrie a slutty red queen, Spain the door mouse, Prussia the mad hatter, and France the white hare. France and Prussia have already tried, and succeeded, in flipping my skirt multiple times. God I hate this, _I thought.

"'Sup slut," Laura asked. _I hate you_, I thought.

"Shut up! Your outfit is sluttier then mine," I retorted.

"Well at least my skirt hasn't been flipped as many times as yours has. Hell my skirt hasn't even been touched _once," _Laura smirked taking a shot of something.

"Was that whiskey?" I asked her.

"Yep. You know how much I love the stuff," she told me.

"Just keep drinking. Please," I begged.

"We'll see," she told me as she walked off… _damn._ Soon enough a bunch of our friends started arriving (mostly girls) with their boyfriends and friends. The whole house was decorated to scare… which means Laura can make things fall from nowhere with a push of a button. _This was going to be fun,_ I thought excitedly.

**Time: 9:38 pm**

Music was loud, there are people getting drunk, people talking, people dancing, people eating. It was just a blast. I was dirty dancing with Prussia at the moment, and I was a bit tipsy. _I think Prussia and France are trying to distract me… eh its probly just the alcohol talking!_ I thought to myself before going back to dancing.

**Time: 10:00pm**

**Laura POV**

For the last 30 minutes I've had Prussia and France doing their best to keep Haille away from the front door where I've discovered a problem. Her ex-boyfriend from when she was in 8'th grade decided to try and crash the party. Worst of all is that he's my age, she has a restraining order against him, and he is so psycho that he tried to kill both Haille and I resulting in him being kicked out of the STATE! That and he has a gun in his pocket. He's never met Corrie before so this is going to be easy since he is such a flirt even with his "love" for Haille.

I put a _super_ strong knockout drug in some Pepsi and had Corrie take it to him and flirt with him a bit. Too easy, the dude downed it in less than 10 seconds. He crashed down to the floor. I took the gun out of his pocket and had Corrie carry it while I dragged him to the hall closet under the stairs. Better known as the "rape dungeon" to me, Haille, Corrie, and whoever knows us. I took his jacket off and tied him securely to a chair with chains. We filled the closet with tons of mannequins dressed like whores, turned off the lights, and locked the door. while we waited for him to wake up, which would be a while, Corrie went to go party and I took the gun and called the cops and explained what was going on.

Thing is a lot of my family are cops. So I have so many connections that I could call them and have them hold down some bitch I don't like while I _kicked_ her. So when a cop car rolled up and 2 cops came out I recognized them.

"Hey Dmitri, Stephano! How's it going? I got a favor to ask of you guys," I told them.

"What's the favor," Stephano asked.

"Well you know the situation with Haille and her creepy stalker aj right?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads yes to me. "Well he came inside hoping not to be noticed. And he had this on him," I continued them as I handed them the gun. They seemed a bit concerned hearing that he had a gun on him but still waited for me to get to the favor.

"Well Corrie and I drugged him, which knocked him out, and right now he's in the "rape dungeon" about to wake up. So could you wait to arrest him till after he wakes up?" I asked using actual finger quotes when I said "rape dungeon". They shook their heads and smirked at me.

"Well we do owe your uncle $10. This make us even?" Dmitri asked.

"Totally even," I told him. Soon enough we heard a blood curling scream from inside.

"I think he woke up," I told the cops. They just bursted out laughing. Once they finally calmed down we went inside and unlocked the door to the "rape dungeon" to find the disgusting creep, looking like a pathetic little bug begging not to be stepped on. When he saw the cops he freaked out even more. I unlocked the lock holding the chains tight and let the cops drag AJ away. Next thing you know it, Haille's stumbling up to me with Prussia and France right behind her.

"was that AJ" she slurred at me. _Totally drunk,_ I thought.

"Yeah. He was the one who screamed too." I told her with a cheery voice. She bursted out laughing and stumbled back into Prussia. While Haille Prussia and France decided to go back to dancing I walked up to an old friend of mine, Cierra. We've been friends since 7'th grade in middle school.

"Sup CiCi? How do you like the party?" I asked her using her nickname.

"This party is badass!," she told me. She was dressed up in a giant owl suit. It was creepy looking that's for sure. "By the way Haille seems to be pretty drunk. And there are 2 guys dancing _really_ close to her. You sure you wanna let that happen?"

"Oh it's cool," I told her, "they're our new roommates along with another guy. Haille's already had sex with the two of them. And before you ask; yes, at the same time."

"Dude," Cierra shouted, "seriously? No way."

"Best part was that they were drunk and didn't even remember going to bed with each other. God their shouts in the morning were priceless," I told her. She began to burst out laughing.

"Can I live here too? I want a hot guy for a boyfriend!" Ciera asked me.

"Unless you're happy with sleeping on the couch, then no," I told her playing along with the joke.

"Damn it all. So who's the other guy you live with?" she asked me. I looked around till I spotted the mouse ears. I pointed him out to Cierra and her jaw dropped.

"I talked to him earlier," she told me, "he was so sweet and adorable in those mouse ears. And don't forget that he's _really_ hot. You lucky bitch."

I smirked at her, "don't worry. Unlike Haille, I'm still a virgin."

"I can help fix that," Cierra told me getting a bit too close for comfort.

"No thanks. I'm happy being a virgin. Cause if I get thrown into a real life horror movie I won't die. The virgins never die in horror movies," I told her. She then started cursing under her breath.

"If I go into a horror movie I'm gonna die!" she declared loudly. I bursted out laughing. Cierra and I kept talking about horror movies for a while after that. Then we switched to pastries and sweets. Next thing I know I have tanned arms wrapping around my bare waist. I look up slightly and to my left to see Spain's face right next to mine.

"What's up, chica," he asked me.

"Not much. Hey Tony this is my good friend Cierra. My good friend Cierra this is Tony." I introduced them officially.

"Hey chica number 2. How's it going?"Spain asked her. _Oh god he's drunk_, I thought while giggling… _and I think I'm almost drunk._

"Hey dude! Well I have to go find my ride home, see ya." She said and left with a wink. I was pretty tempted to shout "ass" before she left. But Spain's face rubbing against mine like a cat, sort of distracted me.

"Spain why is your face rubbing against mine like a cat?" I asked him.

He gave me a lazy grin and told me, "Because you're so cute. You're as cute as a turtle!"

He tightened his hold on me. "Who told you I was like a turtle?"

"Haille told me. That chica was so right! You're my little turtle!"

_He's definitely drunk,_ I thought. And next thing you know it, I'm dancing with Spain. After a shot of tequila of course.

**Time: 3:00 am**

Everyone has left by now. I was drunk off my ass with Spain. I got Spain and I a glass of water so we wouldn't have hangovers. After we finished our water I stumbled up the stairs to my room and collapsed on the bed. I was just losing the last bits of consciousness when someone plopped down on the bed, right behind me.

**Time: 11:36 am**

I was just waking up this morning. I was snuggled again a males chest with his arms wrapped around me… _oh shit,_ I thought, _well at least I'm still wearing my clothes. I bet that's more than what Haille can say right now._ I smirked at my own thoughts. _Haille really needs to quit drinking so often. Otherwise she's going to get pregnant, and I won't have a clue who the father is. _I began snickering at my own thoughts.

Soon enough I hear a slurred by sleep, "good morning" from Spain.

"Morning," I replied, "how much you wanna bet that Haille's going to wake up naked between France and Prussia again?" due to being pressed against Spain's chest I could literally feel him snickering.

"If the chica keeps this up, then she is bound to have a baby," he told me.

"Yeah. Hopefully we can know who the father is though," I told him. he began laughing.

"SERIOUSLY?! AGAIN?!"

Spain and I were full out dying now.

"I bet you 20 bucks that Haille's gonna be pregnant by the end of the year."

"it would be a miracle if the chica isn't."


	4. 4: Kool-Aid Commercial

**Date: November 13'th 2012 Time 2:30pm**

**Laura's POV**

It's been a relaxing day off today. There was no yelling, no insults being thrown. That's probably cause Haille was taking a nap on the couch and Corrie went out shopping with Spain. I was in the kitchen, for once, cooking some mac n' cheese. Now I can't cook a lot of things. In fact I have a very short list of what I can succeed in cooking. Cakes of any kind, German chocolate icing, chocolate icing, coconut cream pie, instant ramen noodles, spaghetti sauce, spaghetti noodles, and mac n' cheese. Sad huh? Any who I was hungry so I was cooking for once.

Then something mentally hit me like Haille throwing a sack of potatoes. _What the hell have the boys been up to? I haven't heard any noise for a while. And the only time I saw them was at breakfast,_ I thought. I looked over to the sleeping Haille and saw France above her about to sexually assault Haille._ OH HELL NO! NOT IN THE LIVING ROOM!_ I thought as I ran and tackled France onto the other side of the L shaped couch.

"OH NO!" I shouted.

Suddenly Prussia jumped down the stair case with a packet of Kool-Aid screaming, "OH YEAH!"

Haille bolted upright on the couch and scream asked, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I fell to my knees dramatically and shouted to the ceiling, "OH GOD I'M TRAPPED IN A KOOL-AID COMERCIAL!"

Haille the shouted out, "OH NO!"

Prussia then shouted, "OH NO!"

Next thing you know it. Spain and Corrie burst through the front door and shout, "OH YEAH!"

Then it was silent for about 30 seconds before I turned to Corrie and asked, "so how was shopping?"

**Yeah I'm a dork and I really wanted to write this. Sorry if it was random but I personally found it funny. Hope you thought it was funny too. If you have any ideas you want to be made into a chapter please put it in a review or PM me. Please Review and I like Criticism so long as you're polite about it. Thank you and have a good day.**


	5. 5: Oklahoma City Be Safe

**Just a chapter dedicated to the Oklahoma City disaster that took place yesterday May/20/2013. If any of you have lost family, or have family in Oklahoma and don't know if they're okay I know how you feel. I have family in Oklahoma City. I hope they're okay.**

**Time: 8:00pm**

**Corrie POV**

I sat on the couch watching Laura stand at the window by the front door and just stare at the storm. She had her cell phone clenched in her left hand. She had been standing there for about 2 hours. Just waiting. I had the news on incase it would give us any more information about Laura's family in OK City. Haille and France were cooking in the kitchen, Spain and Prussia were playing black jack on the coffee table.

"Laura," I said gently, "I'm sure they're all okay."

"You don't know that for sure," she said in a cold dead tone. I felt shivers go down my spine. I've always hated that tone. I went back to watching the TV, trying my best to ignore Spain and Prussia's stares.

**Time: 9:00 pm**

Laura still hasn't moved a muscle yet. I'm scared for Laura. What if her family wasn't okay? What if none of them made it? _Oh god,_ I thought_, please. __**Please**__ let her family be okay. I beg of you._

Suddenly Spain got up from the couch and walked over to Laura. He got right behind her and put his arms around her in a hug. Normally Laura would try and get a guy off her, not liking physical contact from any male that wasn't family. But all she did was stand there. She did _nothing_. And I think that's what is scaring me most. I could barely hear Spain mumbling sweet nothings to Laura. Even Spain can't handle Laura like this. _All I want is my friend back. She isn't Laura if she's like this,_ I thought.

Laura's phone suddenly lit up. It was a text. Whatever was on it made her start shaking and trembling. She slumped and it seemed that the only thing keeping her up were Spain's arms. Spain slowly lowered the both of them to the ground.

"S-Spain?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder at me, "all are okay. A few of her cousins were injured and are in the hospital, but they should be fine."

Relief.

That's all I felt as I fell back against the couch. All I felt as I fell asleep.

_Thank you god. So much. I only pray that you help those who actually lost someone in this disaster._

**Please review. I hope those of you who have family in OK City find out that everyone is all right.**


	6. 6: Flaming Iced Tea

**Date: November 22, 2012 Time: 4:30pm**

**Laura's POV**

It was thanksgiving. Haille had gone to her parents' house for a few days to celebrate with them. I was going to visit my parents but I couldn't get yesterday off to drive up to North Dakota and see them. Haille's here as well since she hates her dad, and her mom is off in Florida visiting her wife's family. So we were both here celebrating with the BTT. France demanded the kitchen all to himself to cook. Though if we got thirsty we were allowed into the kitchen to get a drink. Luckily I had made the German chocolate cake and coconut cream pie yesterday.

"Hey Laura. How come you don't cook very often?" Prussia asked me.

"Simple," I responded, "cause I can't."

Prussia was about to start and argument with me so I got up to get some tea. I walked into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of iced tea. I put my cup on the counter, and grabbed the jug of tea from the fridge. I poured myself a glass of tea. As soon as I screwed the lid back onto the jug my cup of tea burst into flames.

"How the hell is that even possible?!" I shouted at the burning tea. France turned around and screamed. Haille, Prussia, and Spain ran into the kitchen.

"How in the name of hell did you do _that_, Laura?!" she shouted at me.

"I don't know," I said sulking. I put the jug of tea down and poured the flaming tea down the sink. I turned to Haille and asked, "Could you pour me a cup of tea? I'm thirsty. And apparently incapable of doing it myself unless we want the whole kitchen on fire."

"Fine," she mumbled as she poured me a cup of tea.

"How zhe hell did you do zat?" Prussia asked me.

"Easy explanation. I. cant. Cook." I told him. He shut up and walked away. We all walked out of the kitchen except France who went back to cooking.

**Time: 6:30pm**

Dinner was ready and set at the table and god did it look delicious. After saying grace everyone dug into the food. There was fun conversations of how Corrie doesn't get any leftovers, how Christmas is coming up soon, what we should get each other for Christmas, how I could have possibly managed to catch tea on fire. It was a fun evening. After everyone finished eating Haille and I took care of putting the leftovers in containers, washing plates and dishes. Once we were done it was time for cake and pie.

Haille and I cut the pie and cake into 6 pieces, saving a slice of each for Corrie, and setting the pieces at the dining room table. Once everyone sat down Haille and I began eating while the guys just looked at the pie and cake pieces in front of them.

"What's wrong guys?" Haille asked them.

I looked up at her and said, "they think it's going to blow up. Idiot."

"Hey," Haille said, "I'm not an idiot! And it won't blow up. There are very few things you can make that won't destroy someone. And pie and cake are on the list of 'Cant Destroy Others'."

I guess the guys got the, "it won't kill you" message because they began eating.

"Mein gott! How zhe hell can you make cake und pie yet light tea on fire?" Prussia asked me.

"Ass," was my only response to him. Every time Prussia was going to make a comment on my lack of cooking ability I would kick him under the table. I can tell you people couldn't eat fast enough. When everyone was finished Haille got stuck cleaning up the cake and pie mess. HA HA! VICTORY!

**Hope you found this chapter at least a bit funny. Thank you for reading. Please review. Criticism only allowed if you are polite. God I updated a lot today! I think I'll stop with this chapter today. See ya tomorrow.**

**AND REMEMBER! IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A CHAPTER I WILL WRITE IT! EITHER PM ME OR PUT IT IN A REVIEW!**


	7. 7: Thing-a-ma-Bobs

**Date: november 30'th, 2012 Time: 6:30pm**

**Corrie's pov**

"ugh there is nothing but commercials on tv! All about "thing-a-ma-gigs" and "what-cha-ma-call-its" though I will admit they are delicious," I started ranting. Spain, Prussia, and Haille were on the couch watching tv too, Laura was out for her usual run, and France was… I don't really know. but a "what-cha-ma-call-it" commercial came on and a lightbulb went off above my head.

"hey Haille! You know what?" I asked her.

"what?" she asked back, just to humor me.

"there are all these weird names for candy like "thing-a-ma-gig" and "what-cha-ma-call-its". So who's gonna make a thing-a-ma-bob candy? And what's it gonna taste like?" I asked her. she looked over at me and smirked.

"why're you asking me?" she asked me in response.

"Lets make candy Haille!" I shouted at her.

We both ran to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients we think could be used to make candy.

**Time: 7:18pm**

Laura just got home from her run and the kitchen was a mess. And the candy was cooking in the microwave.

"what the hell did you do to the kitchen?!" Laura shouted at us.

Haille responded with a bright cheery smile, "we're making candy! It's gonna be call "thing-a-ma-bob" and it will be delicious!"

She turned to look at Prussia and Spain who were still watching tv and asked them, "why did you let those two idiots do this?"

Prussia looked at her, "because we weren't stupid enough to back talk Corrie who could easily slice us to pieces using her doctor skills."

Laura just sighed and shook her head. She looked back to us, glared her _really_ scary glare, and told us, "this mess will be clean by morning. And only you two will be cleaning. If I hear anyone else cleaned up your mess, I will tie you both down and gut you while you're still conscious. Got it?"

Haille and I nodded yes rapidly and got to cleaning while the candy was baking.

**Time: 9:23pm**

The candy was finally finished and we made Prussia, Spain, Laura, and ourselves try it out.

"Spain, Prussia don't eat it. I'm sure it's poisoned," Laura told them.

Haille jumped up and defended us, "it is _not_ poisoned. I bet it's delicious!"

Haille took a bite of her candy. She was still for about 5 seconds before she grabbed everyone else's candy, walked over to the trash, and threw it all away, then spit the bite in her mouth into the trash.

Haille looked over at us, "I officially dub our candy a failure. And we will _never_ remake it._ Ever."_

Then she just. Walked away.

**Thank you. Any ideas for a chapter review it, or PM me. please review.**


	8. 8: TIMBER!

**Date: december 3'rd 2012 Time: 2:30pm**

**Laura's POV**

I was out today on my parents land cutting down dead trees for firewood for them. My dad was out here helping me cut them down and what not. Things were going smoothly, only having to stop a few times to put more gas into the chain saw. But of course life hates me and has to make things go wrong.

"The tree is pinching the chainsaw. I can't get it out," my father told me.

"Oh great. How are we gonna get it out of there?" I asked my dad.

"We could tie the chain to the tree and have you pull the tree down with the truck," he offered.

"Sounds fun to me!" I told him with a smile.

I was walking up to get the truck and bring it down when my dad screamed my name. I was turning around to look at him, I only turned 90 degreed before the tree slammed into me and slammed me into the ground _hard._ The tree that pinched the saw, had fallen and decided to try and crush me. I don't know if it succeeded. But next thing I know it, I'm in an ambulance. F*cking tree had knocked me unconscious.

**Time: 2:46pm**

**Haille pov**

**Location: on the couch at home**

I was sitting on the couch when my phone started ringing. It was Laura's ringtone. I answered it immediately, "what's up Laura?!"

"Haille its Laura's father." Receiver voice said.

"Huh? What's up Chris? Why are you calling me on Laura's phone?" I asked him.

I could hear him take in a deep breath, "there was an accident. A large tree fell on Laura and knocked her unconscious. I'm with her in the ambulance now. I thought I should call you and let you know."

I felt the phone slip from my hand as my eyes widened. _Laura's hurt_, I thought, _Laura's hurt! Laura's hurt! Laura's hurt! Laurashurt! Laurashurt! Laurashurtlaurashurtlaurashurt!_ Prussia lightly slapped my cheek and asked, "You okay?"

I quickly grabbed the phone from off the floor, "how bad is she hurt? Will she be okay? She's still breathing right? Did she break any bones?"

"Haille she's alive, still breathing, I don't know how bad she's hurt, or if she has any broken bones. We'll have to wait and see," Chris told me.

"All right. I'm on my way to the hospital. Tell her to stay away from any bright light that doesn't belong to the hospital."

"Okay," he said and hung up.

Spain tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "What's going on Haille?"

I felt tears begin to build up in my eyes as I told them, "A large tree fell on Laura. All we know for sure is that she hit the ground hard enough to fall unconscious, and that she's breathing. She's on her way to the hospital and I have to go see her and make sure she's okay."

There we no argument, no conversations, _nothing_ as we all got into the car and drove to the hospital. When we got inside I saw Laura's dad sitting down in the waiting room. I walked over to him and asked, "is she doing okay?!" he just looked at me as a sign of "we just got here so sit down and shut up". I sat down with Prussia next to me and France next to him, and finally Spain next to Prussia on the end. We waited for 20 minutes until Laura came out of the doors, spotted us (she founds us pretty quickly), and walked over to us.

"We're leaving now. Let's go," she told us. She was all right! I jump on her and hugged her tightly. Laura started walking towards the exit dragging me with her. Once we made it to the car Chris grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Laura did the doctors say you could leave the hospital yet?" Chris asked his daughter.

"Nope," she said, "and I don't plan on going back into the hospital and listening to those greedy bastards. I was knocked _unconscious_ by a _tree_ dad. All I wanna do is go home, play with toothless, and watch some movies. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Besides I hate needles and you know it."

"Laura Elizabeth," he growled, "you will go back in there and make sure you're okay."

Laura started doing multiple stretches and said, "I'm okay. Now let's go home everyone!"

Chris got right by Laura's ear and whispered something we couldn't hear. Laura smiled at her dad, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "I promise. Now go home and relax."

Chris sighed and walked away. Once he was out of earshot she turned to us and said, "Hurry before my dad realizes that we have 3 guys living with us!"

_Oh shit!_ I thought in my head. I jumped into the driver's seat and started the car as everyone got buckled up. I backed out of the parking space and got the hell out of there.

**Review or PM me with an idea for a chapter! I would love to get ideas from my readers! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'M FINALLY 16! PARTY!**


	9. 9: Pirate Mode

**Date: December 14'Th 2012 Time: 5:23pm**

**Laura's POV**

Everyone was in the living room and we were all watching Pirates of the Caribbean together. We were already halfway into the movie when suddenly Spain jumped up.

"Spain you all right?" I asked him.

"Poof!"

With the noise a pirate hat appeared on top of Spain's head. Prussia and France jumped up each shouting their own curse words. _What the hell_? I thought.

Haille jumped up and asked, "What's going on?"

Spain turned around with this weird gleam in his eyes as he looked at Haille. And I knew that look all too well from having to deal with France. I jumped in front of Haille and shouted at Spain, "don't even think about it, ass!"

Spain grabbed my face and tilted it upwards and asked, "And why should I listen to you, girly?"

"_Snap" _welcome to laughter mode. Because you can't spell slaughter without laughter. _Bring it on tomato eating bitch,_ I thought.

I got right up in his face with a large evil smile on my face and said, "Because this is my house! Where I'm the pimp and everyone else is my bitch, so shut up and sit your ass down."

"Oh really?" he asked me getting his face closer to mine. Now our foreheads and noses were touching.

"Really so," I said as I spun us around and pushed him into the couch, "sit down. And _shut up_."

Haille and Corrie hid behind Prussia and France. Haille crying, "Oh god she's in laughter mode."

Spain began glaring at me, putting as much hate and anger into it as he could. I looked at him and smiled, "it's cute how hard you're trying to be scary and intimidating."

_Oh that pissed him off,_ I thought. I turned around towards Haille and hugged her super tightly. "Haille you're just too cute," I told her while rubbing my face against hers, "I can't wait to see how cute you are when I finally splatter your guts across the living room! Oh! I can already picture you're dead horrified and terror filled face! Just too cute~! Then Corrie splattered with her own blood after I've skinned her alive! Oh, her screams of agony will be all too wonderful!"

Corrie then walked in from the kitchen with something behind her back. _Aw, she's trembling. How cute,_ I thought. Her voice was shaky as she spoke to me. "Laura. Take this," she told me as she pulled teriyaki beef jerky from behind her back.

_Aaaaaaaaaaah~!_ I thought as I snatched it, sat next to Spain on the couch, and began chewing on a piece. Spain didn't seem happy with me suddenly exiting laughter mode with a piece of beef jerky. He was looking for a fight now. Suddenly his glare, and light growling stopped as a smirk of mischief appeared on his face. He stood up and in front of me, smirk still in place. I had just finished of my piece of jerky and was going for another one, when he grabbed my waist and tossed me over his shoulder. I began to start struggling but he was _strong_. Stronger than normal.

"Put me down you bastard!" I started shouting, "why the hell are you suddenly so strong, god damnit?!"

I could not only hear, but I could _feel_ him chuckling… or manly giggling. He then walked upstairs with me still struggling over his shoulder. Once we made it to my bedroom door he slapped me on the ass. It went downhill from there when he took us into my bedroom and pinned me to the bed.

_Oh fuck,_ I thought, _now if we get tossed into a horror movie, I'm gonna die._

**Thank you for reading this far. Hope you enjoyed Spain's pirate mode. Cause I didn't.**

**Haille: that's cause you based Laura off of you. Hahahaha! Revenge for Halloween!**

**When you get vengeance on me Haille. I'm gonna get revenge on you for getting revenge. You are so having sex in the next chapter with France… against your will.**


	10. 10: Just Dance! Like Idiots

**Date: December 19'th 2012 Time: 4:36pm**

**Third Person POV (so basically no one's point of view)**

The boys were out Christmas shopping and should be gone till 8pm, or at least that's what they said. Anyways, since the guys were gone Corrie, Haille, and Laura called over 2 friends named Ciera, and Brenda. They were going to have girl time together. Everyone was dressed in short white exercise shorts, and various colored tank tops. All of them were playing Just Dance on X-Box Kinect. It was Laura's turn as she went over to Corrie and pulled a song name out of a hat.

"Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me," Laura announced to the girls. They all had cheerful smiles and grins on their faces. While Laura stood in front of the screen and started dancing, the rest of the girls were behind Laura on the couch dancing and singing to the song.

A fourth way through the song, France Spain and Prussia walked silently through the door. they stood frozen in the entryway of the house were the guys had a full view of the living room where the girls were dancing and singing. Spain had his eyes glued to Laura's swaying hips refusing to look away. Prussia and France were both focused on Haille who was dancing on the couch in front of them. Once Laura did her final pose, a pretty provocative one if I may say so, grabbed the hat full of song names and held it out to Haille. Haille pull out her song and jumped up happily.

"If I Had You," Haille announced with an even brighter smile on her face.

Haille walked in front of the sensor, picked her song, and began to dance to the music. This gained Haille a lot of attention from both France and Prussia. When the ending of the song came France snuck up behind Haille and tossed her over his shoulder. France put his hand on Haille's butt and squeezed, causing Haille to scream which in turn made France give his signature laugh of, "ohohohohon!"

"Laura," Haille shouted, "help me!"

"There's nothing I can do to help you when I'm stuck in the same situation as you, stupid!" Laura responded from over one of Spain's shoulders. Spain began walking up to Laura's bedroom, as France went to Haille's with Prussia following behind.

Corrie led Ciera and Brenda out of the house saying, "let's go get something that's not here!"

**Just a fun chapter Haille and I talked about while celebrating my birthday that was on Wednesday. So I made it come to life! Or just made it into a chapter… either way please review! IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME! REVIEW OR PM ME! I WOULD LOVE TO CREAT IT! JUST TELL ME "hey Monster! Please make a chapter that involves cat's high on cat nip!" OR "hey Monster can you make a chapter where Haille gets molested by a stranger in a Wal-Mart parking lot?!" OR WHAT EVER.**


	11. 11: Not So Silent Night

**Date: December 25'th 2012 time: 5:00am**

**Christmas is Here**

**Haille POV**

"Come on Laura! Please," I begged her.

"No. now go burn in hell and leave me alone," she told me as she started walking into her bathroom. I wrapped my arms and legs around one of her legs, and sat on her foot hoping to stop her from getting out of this.

"Come on Laura! Even Corrie is going to do it! We'll all look adorable together! Please," I continued begging her. She kicked her leg I was clutching on to hard enough to send me flying on to the bed next to Corrie.

"There is no way in hell I am dressing like a slut on Christmas! No way! Leave me out of this mess," Laura grumbled the last part as she ran into the bathroom and started a shower.

"Honestly Corrie. I don't understand why she's so against it! She'd look so pretty matching with us! … Corrie?" I looked over at her to find her asleep under the covers.

_Damn it. No one listens to me,_ I thought.

_No we listen. We just hate your ideas,_ my imaginary Laura told me in my head.

_You're so mean to me! And I created you! Ingrate,_ I thought at my imaginary Laura.

_You make up what I say to you idiot. So you're just blaming me for your own stupid thoughts. And if you don't like me so much then why do you bother thinking a conversation with me? You know what? Never mind. I can't take your stupidity anymore. Laura Out! _thought the imaginary Laura… I made her too smart.

Turns out my argument had taken longer than I thought, because Laura came out of the bathroom. Her hair was even dry from using a hair dryer. I really _was _arguing in my head too long. Any ways~! Laura had her hair in a high ponytail, and was wearing a red, long sleeved, turtle neck sweater, red jean shorts, and a Santa hat!

"Aw," I cooed at Laura, "you dressed up for the occasion!"

Laura gave me a blank stare and said, "Well I wasn't going to wear anything like that." She nodded towards my short, strapless, red dress with white lace edging, and my Santa hat. In my defense I think it will be one heck of a wakeup call for the boys.

"I don't see why you don't want to wear something like this for your sweet Tony," I told Laura with a smirk. Her emotionless face didn't falter… she's good at card games for a reason… anyways!

"because unlike you I don't want to get pregnant for Christmas. I don't know; the thought of Pregnancy just doesn't sound like a nice gift," Laura told me bluntly.

_Pregnancy,_ I thought, _better known to women as The 9 Months of Hell Given by Men… yeah that doesn't sound like a nice gift… but I'm already dressed so whatever!_

"oh well! Let's get Christmas started off right! You have the materials Laura?" I asked her. She pulled out a trumpet (borrowed from Laura's sister), 6 cans of silly string, 3 bottles of champagne, and stood in attention with a smirk on her face. I went over to Corrie and shook her awake. She jumped out of bed with a bright smile on her face. Christmas is here.

**Time: 5:29am**

**Location: upstairs hallway**

**Third Person POV**

All was peaceful in the hallway on that Christmas morning. Three girls in the hallway, all standing in front of a separate door. That is until the clock hit 5:30am. Within each males room 5 loud alarm clocks went off, all hidden well thanks to Laura. Laura put the trumpet to her lips and played a loud tune, made up by Laura on the spot (due to having no real knowledge on how to play a trumpet). Laura put down the trumpet and tossed two cans of silly string to each girl, keeping two for herself. The moment the doors opened all girls let loose the silly string on the males of the household. When the silly string canisters were out the girls tossed the cans to the side and picked up bottles of champagne. Each girl, shaking the bottles hard and fast, pulled the corks out to spray the men with the liquid.

By the time the girls of the house had finished their assault, the girls shouted out in unison, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Corrie and Laura immediately bolted down to the living room while Haille, trying to run with them but couldn't do to Prussia jumping in her way of escape, was captured and dragged by France and Prussia to her room. THE TERROR!

…

…

…

"I TOLD YOU THAT OUTFIT WOULD LEAD TO CHRISTMAS SEX!" Laura shouted from the living room.

**Review Please! Hope you liked this chapter. I originally had something else planned but my good friend Haille told me to just BS what I write since my original idea was very short and not amusing… or not as amusing at least. If you have a chapter idea please put it in a review or PM me. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! YOU MAKE ME SO SPAZTASTIC WHEN I SEE A NEW REVIEW!**


	12. 12: Glow In The Dark Condoms

**Chapter idea: Lacey A. Cannon**

**Authors note: I talked to my best friend Haille about your request and she wasn't happy… but I found it too brilliant to pass it up. The moment I read your request I got a great idea. Hope you like it Lacey A. Cannon! **

**Date: December 28'th 2012 Time: 4:56pm**

**Corrie's POV**

I was with Haille in her bathroom as she continued to vomit into the toilet. She was like this yesterday and the day before too. Strange thing is that she didn't have a fever. I held her hair back from her face so it wouldn't get dirty. Haille stopped vomiting and shakily stood up and walked over to the sink to lean on it. I flushed the toilet for her and rubbed her back.

"Haille," I asked her softly. She looked at me through the mirror. I took in a deep breath and voiced my concern, "I know you may not like the sound of this. But you have to be open to the possibilities. I think you might be pregnant."

Her head shot up from facing the sink. Her eyes looked at mine though the mirror in terror. I immediately started speaking again, "I'm not certain though. It's just an idea. I mean you could just have a weird flu bug. All I'm saying is that better safe than sorry so we should check just incase. Haille barely nodded her head yes before her eyes glazed over, and she was off in her own world.

I went downstairs, and into the living room to see Laura on our couch while the guys were on thee L shaped couch, all of them watching paranormal activity.

"Laura," I called out to her. she looked over at me and I waved her over. She got up and walked over to me.

"hows Haille?" she asked me.

I whispered to be sure the guys wouldn't hear and told her, "I think Haille might be pregnant. I'm going to run to the store to get a pregnancy test. I was hoping you would stay with her while I'm gone."

"Sure," she told me. heading straight upstairs.

I ran to the store quickly and got 3 pregnancy tests. As soon as I got them paid for I raced home. Haille was sitting on the couch with the guys and Laura. I gave the Wal-Mart bag to Haille and she went to the downstairs bathroom to use them. After a few minutes of Sweeney Todd Haille screamed inside the bathroom. Before the guys could get up Laura was already at the bathroom door knocking on it. Laura had muttered something through the door and Haille had opened it to let her in before the guys and I took 5 steps toward the bathroom. Once I was at the bathroom door I knocked on it gently. After a bit of mumbling and the shouts of "you dumb ass" from Laura the bathroom door was open.

Laura looked me in the eye and then pointed to the front door, "go get more. She ate and drank the right stuff to make it say positive. Its not accurate."

"you're kidding, right?" I asked Laura. She just gave me her "do it now, no back talk" stare and I left for Wal-Mart again. With the guys asking what's going on and why Haille screamed. I heard Laura's response to their questions just before I made it through the door.

"she saw a spider. She screamed. I came in. I squished it. The end," she told them. Haille's fear of spiders makes that story impossible to say it's a lie… but isn't Laura just as terrified of spiders as Haille is? If Laura has one kryptonite, it's spiders. But the difference between Laura's and Haille's fears? Laura was mentally scarred into hating and being terrified of spiders, Haille… she just hates them to the extreme; Haille hates needles too. Maybe more than spiders… anyways those thoughts are what got me through my second trip to Wal-Mart. Funny thing I noticed though? The isle was filled with the products necessary for the evolution of life. And it was set up in order according to how you mess up.

First thing in the isle: CONDOMS

Second thing in the isle: LUBRICANT

Third thing in the isle: PREGNANCY TEST

Fourth thing in the isle: CHOCOLATE

Fifth thing in the isle: DIAPERS

Sixth thing in the isle: FORMULA

Seventh thing in the isle: BEER

The only thing wrong with the setup is that there's no alcohol at the beginning of the isle.

I tell you I took a picture with my phone, put my thoughts with the picture into a message to Laura. I'm almost certain she shared it with Haille. You wanna know why? Haille texted me after I sent the picture to Laura. Haille's message said, "NOT FUNNY YOU ASS! DX"

I decided to buy some condoms while I was there for Haille. Just in case… for the future! But I paid for the condoms and the pregnancy test and came home. I gave the bag to Haille and sat next to Laura.

Laura looked at Haille and said, "wait till you first wake up in the morning."

Haille gave her a nod and went upstairs.

"hey Laura?" I asked Laura.

"what?" she responded with a smirk.

"do you think Haille will like the box of glow in the dark condoms I got her?" I asked giggling. Laura looked at me with a shocked yet super amused face, while the guys looked at me shocked. Laura and I started laughing like crazy till we heard Haille from upstairs.

"CORRIE YOU FUCKING BITCH! GO BURN IN HELL WITH LAURA!"

The guys, Laura, and I lost it! We were all laughing like no freaking tomorrow! This was a fun day!

**Date: December 29'th 2012 Time: 8:22am**

Haille bursted into Laura and my room and jumped up and down on the bed as she showed up her pregnancy test that was missing a plus sign. Laura rolled over to look at me and said, "you were right! Haille really does love those glow in the dark condoms. Nice choice."

I grinned at her, "thanks. I wasn't sure if I should have gotten those or the flavored ones."

"YOU BITCHES,_" _Haille shrieked at us before stomping out of the room.

"huh," Laura said, "I never thought I would see the day were I finally found a way to shut her up."

We gave each other sleepy grins and high fived one another before going back to sleep.

**Please review! You have an idea for a chapter please put it in a review or PM me! used something from Gabriel Iglesias (who is a funny comedian that can always make me laugh) please tell me what you think so I know if people actually like my story.**

**THANK YOU THOSE WHO FRAVORITED, REVIEWED AND ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY! MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY! MAKES ME KEEP WRITING MORE CHAPTERS!**


	13. 13: New Years Demon

**Date: December 31'st 2012 (NEW YEARS EVE) Time: 11:32am**

**Haille's POV**

Today was new years and we had planned to party tonight till tomorrow morning with some friends… that went down the drain rather quickly when Ciera showed up at 10am. Apparently Ciera learned a magic trick and wanted to show off, and that was 1 hour and 32 minutes ago. Now? Ciera accidentally mixed up spells (I didn't even know she could use actual magic like Harry Potter) and now Laura is stuck as a 5 year old chibi. But wait! Life just gets better and better! The spell will last one to two weeks before it wears off; and there is _nothing _we can do but let it wear off! I feel like I'm getting vengeance on Laura for all the mean things she's done. She can't even use her rifles!

…

Though that doesn't stop her from using knives, hand guns, and other dangerous objects. So we put those high up and out of her reach! Right now Spain is freaking out about how cute she is when she's this little and is cuddling her like no tomorrow. Prussia is laughing at her. France is… being France and drinking a glass of wine. Corrie teamed up with Spain and I guess. Cause she's taking Laura upstairs to be a dress up doll. While watching Laura scream and curse while being taken upstairs a thought came to me.

_Laura's reminding me of one of those possessed children who climb on ceilings in horror movies, _I thought… _happy new year's! Your new year's resolves are now about surviving a horror movie! _ _Now to convince Laura to scare the shit out of everyone… I'm pretty sure, with how everyone's treating her, that she'll say yes as soon as I give her the idea. _

I went upstairs and into Laura's and Corrie's room where Laura was reluctantly playing dress up. She quit struggling so she could get it over with. Corrie decided which outfit she liked most and put Laura in it. I will tell you it was pink with white lace everywhere, and the dress was so poufy it was hilarious to see Laura in it!

(Picture of chibi Laura in her dress on my profile… don't worry Haille just keep reading)

Corrie began hugging Laura and saying how cute she was and all that junk. And I learned an important lesson today. Don't hug little Laura unless you want to be bitten to the point of bleeding.

"OW! Laura, why would you do that?! I'm bleeding!" Corrie was shouting as she ran around the room. I swear Corrie should have been born blonde sometimes.

"Corrie you're a doctor aren't you," chibi Laura shouted, "just get hydrogen peroxide and a band aid stupid!"

I picked up little Laura and walked out into the hallway while Corrie treated her bite.

"Laura I have an evil idea and I need your help," I told Laura bluntly.

"I'm not staying like this forever and joining Toddlers in Tiaras! I already told Corrie and Spain this! NO! WAY! IN! HELL!" Laura stressed to me.

I laughed a bit at the thought. Okay so I laughed a lot at picturing Laura on Toddlers in Tiaras. I can't help it, I bet your laughing at picturing Laura on such a show. Anyways I finally calmed down enough to talk to her.

"I wasn't gonna ask you to be on that show. Though that's a really funny thought. But what I want you to do is more evil and scary. You're good at climbing right?" I asked her. When Laura heard evil and scary a smirk grew on her face as she nodded a yes to my question.

"Well you see I want you to be like one of those children possessed by a demon. You know; climbing on the ceiling, having a demonic voice as you speak, anything else that's evil and you can come up with," I told her.

Without hesitation Laura told me, "you have yourself a deal… but I'm gonna need one of my rabbit furs, some sausage and some fake blood."

I stared at her with I giant smile, "consider it done, Laura!"

I finished going down stairs and handed her to Spain who immediately tried getting Laura to call him boss. I grabbed the keys to my black jaguar, and left for some "shopping"

**Time: 1:12pm**

**Laura's POV**

_Stupid Ciera! Stupid Corrie! Stupid Spain! Stupid Prussia! Stupid France! I hate them all! I'm gonna use Haille's plan to get revenge on them all! I swear it! If only they hadn't locked all my toys in a safe! I'd have one of my knives stabbed into every one's guts by now! But you know what? Why am I playing the game so weakly? I need to kick this thing up a notch! But how? How?! _I thought to myself for a while. I had a lot of time to think, thanks to Spain using me as his teddy bear while he took a **siesta**.

_I got it now. But I'll need a few more things from Haille to do it,_ I thought with an evil smirk on my face. I pulled Spain's phone from his pocket and sent Haille a message.

Haille it's Laura. I'm kicking this shit up a notch and I need a few more things. I need 24 pack of coca cola, a big bucket full of bouncy balls, silver wrapping paper, Lindor Chocolate truffles (about 8), bubble bath liquid soap stuff, jello mix, a rubber snake, thin metal wire, and then regular dark brown string. Thanks~!

I deleted the message once it was sent and put the phone back into Spain's pocket. I slipped out of Spain's grip and gave him a pillow to cling to for a while. I went into the kitchen and made a gallon of homemade chocolate icing, hid the bowl of the stuff in Haille's room, and then I took what I learned from science class in high school and made green, red, purple, blue, and orange, sticky goo. All in separate zip lock bags which are now hidden in Haille's room. I went out into the garage and found a large lawn mower battery and put that in Haille's room for later. Soon enough Haille was home with everything I asked for. She brought it up to her room where I had everything else.

"All right Haille you're a genius. I can't call you anything that insults your intelligence for a month. But I have one last thing I need you to do for me. Decorate the living room for disco pogo, glow sticks and all. Can you do that?" I asked Haille.

She gave me a thumbs up and ran down to the living room. I immediately began putting things together and taking the giant fake (but very realistic) spider out from under Haille's bed… if she knew I hid that thing in here she wouldn't help me anymore. But once I was ready to put things in place in the living room, I ran down to see disco pogo set up, and Spain nowhere in sight. I began bringing everything down and setting up, giving Haille a few instructions here and there.

**Time: 4:36pm**

We now have a metal coffee table waiting to electrocute people with the flick of a switch, a spider hidden well on top of the ceiling, a few fake glow sticks ready to pop and splatter sticky goo everywhere, I had chopped up the sausage and put it inside the rabbit fur along with some fake blood and a small bottle with fake blood in it so I could put the stuff in my mouth, soda cans connected to trip wires so when stepped on soda will be sprayed all over them, we put the bubble bath stuff into a bubble making machine which is hidden in the ceiling, a wire to pull the cloth (that's hiding everything) on the ceiling down, jello chunks ready to fall from the ceiling onto people's heads, and a rubber snake on a trip wire ready to leap out at someone.

And with this wonderful setup we also ate some candy. 10 minutes after we finished Corrie dragged me upstairs for "bath time" so I would be clean before our party friends came over. _I hate you, _I thought, _I hate you so much._

**Time: 11:55pm**

**Haille's POV**

No one had set off any traps yet which was good. We still zapped some people with the coffee table… a few times. That means we get a great entrance into the New Year! Great for Laura and I that is. I saw her in front of the TV splattering some blood, and dropping the animal skin filled with sausages to look like guts. I could see the movements of her putting "blood" in her mouth. She looked at me and nodded. That's my Q!

"AAAAAAAH! LAURA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everyone looked over in front of the TV to see little Laura with red demon contacts (those are new!). she spit out some blood and smiled a Cheshire cat smile to show off some shark teeth (those are new too), as she gave a creepy laugh and then quickly climbed up the wall and to the center of the ceiling cloth.

Laura spoke with her normal voice… in sync with a demonic sounding one (awesome shit right there) and said, "welcome to the new year. Be sure to scream while I rip out your guts! Otherwise it's just no fun!"

She then pulled the cord and released everything from the ceiling… including the spider, while I pulled the string to set off all the soda cans. Laura began throwing dark chocolate icing at everyone. Everyone was screaming, and running out the doors. We should have done this on the 21'st! Everyone ran out of the house in a panic! Laura jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the couch. Laura and I laid back on the couch and gave each other high fives. But all too soon Corrie, the BTT, and Ciera came back into the house glaring.

Spain picked up Laura under her arms and just glared for a while there before speaking, "you did this. And you're going to be punished for it."

Laura got all teary eyed (even let a few tears loose for extra effect) and said, "I'm sorry boss Spain. I just thought it would be funny."

He hugged her immediately and started rambling, "oh it's okay! I could never be mad at you! You're just too cute to stay mad at!"

Spain went off to wonderland… I have to say, Laura knows how to play her cards right. But it's nowhere near over. We still have 1 to 2 weeks of little Laura to torment! Let the games begin, and the odds be ever in my favor. =)


	14. 14: Karma in Wal-Mart

**Date: January 2'nd 2013 Time: 3:28pm**

**Location: Wal-Mart**

**Corrie's POV**

We are all in Wal-Mart shopping for some supplies, little Laura in the shopping cart seat. We were going down the aisle to get some ramen when Prussia suddenly poked Haille in the back. I guess Haille wasn't expecting it because she jumped quite high.

"Damn it Prussia!" Haille shouted.

Prussia smirked at Haille and replied, "Did I scare you, Haille?"

Haille blushed as she shouted at Prussia, "shut up you douche cock!"

Francis and Spain turn towards Haille and gave her a, "did you seriously just say that?" look. Laura started laughing, and I continued to push the cart with Haille next to me. The boys soon following after us.

We were almost finished with shopping. Prussia was at the end of our little line, when he suddenly slipped. We all looked back at him and realized something. We had all walked in that spot, and there was no water. But suddenly when Prussia took a step there was water.

"Prussia how the hell did you slip on water that wasn't there 2 seconds ago?" I asked him.

Laura bursted out laughing and said, "that's karma for you, bitch!"

We all looked at Laura and thought over what she said… karma?

"That makes sense," we all said at the same time.

Haille helped Prussia up and when we looked back down at the water. It was gone.

"How the hell?!" I asked to no one in particular.

Laura rolled her eyes and told us, "That's karma for you. Did you honestly expect anything less from the force of nature?"

"You have I point," I told little Laura.

And that was Wal-Mart… and that was Wal-Mart.

**Thank you for reading. Really wanted to do this since it happened to me in Wal-Mart while on a camping trip. Wal-Mart and Karma… and Haille, (other) Haille, and Laura (ME!) now make up the PKC! Pink Karma Crew. So watch out! Please review! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED! **


	15. 15: Dirty Spain & Demon Child

**Date: January 5'Th Time: 4:00pm**

**Haille POV**

I had just walked into the living room with Corrie to see little Laura asleep on Spain's lap, and Spain had a giant smile on his face. I saw Prussia and France sitting on Laura's and Corrie's couch playing zombies on call of duty black ops. My head whipped back to look at Spain as a thought came into my head. I walked up to Spain and wacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for Haille?" Spain asked me rubbing the back of his head where I had smacked him (fairly hard).

"You're dirty Spain!" I shouted at him, "Laura's too small for that!"

France paused his and Prussia's game and turned around to look at Spain and little Laura. He spoke, "Hohohon! Having Laura give your crotch monster a little suck, no?"

Prussia turned around quickly and shouted, "seriously Spain?!"

Laura sat up and started rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at the clock and saw the time. **4:13pm**… wait a second. I looked at the time…

Little Laura was going to kill us!

Laura jumped down from Spain's lap and an evil smile spread across her face. She walked over to the back of the couch Prussia and France were sitting on and grabbed Prussia's wrist…

Then she **flipped him** over the couch and onto the ground. Laura let go of Prussia's wrist and looked up at France with eyes holding the flames of hell within them.

Laura spoke in a cute high childish voice and said, "I'm going to shove needles down your throat to make sure you never speak again, you worthless frog."

Spain walked over and picked Laura up bridle style and began to rock her. She struggled for about 5 seconds before she started to calm down.

After 2 minutes of being rocked and a Spanish lullaby from Spain Laura was asleep again.

Spain looked at all of us and whispered, "Let's not wake her up again."

The rest of us had shivers go down our spines as we nodded yes. Spain took Laura up to her, and Corrie's room to sleep.

**There you go Haille! You said the line! Now please review! If you have chapter ideas Review or PM me your idea! I would love to hear it… just no more pregnancy issues… Haille is still rather mad. Though I found it funny. Anyways evil ideas to have happen to little Laura are extremely welcomed (by Haille). So please review! Or just review to tell me you like my story. Reviews make me write! So come on!**


	16. 16: Tony Stark DiNozzo

**Date: January 11'th 2013 Time: 5:34pm**

**Third Person POV**

Laura had returned home only 12 minutes ago when a yelling fight had broken out inside the house.

"Laura!" Haille screamed, "what is the matter with you?!"

Laura glared and said calmly… or at least calmer than Haille, "he was abandoned! I couldn't just leave him there to die! You have to understand that."

Haille glared right back. If this was an anime then there would be lightning connecting the two glares together, and sparks shooting out everywhere. But that's for an anime, and this is fanfiction! So here it's more of the glares opening the pits of hell to release demons on the world to wreak havoc chaos and destruction. Anyways Haille continued the argument with, "it's a **Chihuahua**! I want it out of my house! It's-!"

Haille paused and looked at the male Chihuahua off to the side, being held by Spain. Haille's eyes grew wide as she spoke her thought, "my god, it's actually kind of cute."

Spain grinned, jumped up, and asked, "So he can stay! Right, Haille?"

Haille grumbled something under her breath and just walked away. Laura looked up at Spain with a small smile and said, "That's a yes. So what should we name him?"

Prussia jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch and shouted, "His name shall be gilbert!"

A chorus of "no"'s came from France, Spain, Haille, Laura, and Corrie.

Laura crossed her arms and smiled, "since I saved him, I get to name him… hold on phones ringing."

Laura picked up her phone, "hello? … Yeah… He's actually cute!... I never thought I would see the day either… No not yet. Just about to work on that… no I'm not naming him Tony Stark DiNozzo… yes it does sound cool… yes it would technically be Anthony Stark DiNozzo with the nick name Tony for short… because it is not your dog… aright fine! It's not you **accessory**! … No he's mine now! Go find your own! … Talk to you later."

Haille looked at Laura with an amused look and asked, "Sarah?"

Laura rolled her eyes and sighed, "of course. You know me and my sister."

Corrie jumped into the conversation and said, "Laura his name shall be Anthony, Tony for short, Stark DiNozzo!"

Haille and Laura both gave her a look that asked, "Why the fuck are we naming the dog that?"

Corrie's smile brightened as she pointed out, "he responds to DiNozzo. And Stark has to be in there otherwise he won't be a genius."

France butted in and asked, "Excusez-moi, how do you even spell zat?"

Laura grinned and told him, "Big D, Little I, Big N, little ozzo. But he should eventually be able to respond to Tony. You don't mind, do you Spain?"

Spain cuddled DiNozzo and said, "How could I mind? He's just too cute."

Laura looked at Haille and said, "by the way he's house trained, and he knows to sit lie down and another trick."

France smiled a small smile and asked, "Do we really have to ask what the trick is Laura?"

Laura looked at DiNozzo and said, "Besame! Besame!"

DiNozzo immediately started licking Spain's face. Haille looked to Laura and asked, "And just what does "besame" mean?"

Spain smiled brightly and said for Laura, "it means kiss me in Spanish. You just keep getting cuter and cuter little Tony!"

**And thus a cute Chihuahua entered the family. I love my new Chihuahua! Honestly I thought they were all ugly but now just everyone else's are ugly. I love my Tony Stark DiNozzo. Those who got both iron man and NCIS references are amazing people *gives cupcakes to everyone who reads this story***

**PLEASE REVIEW! And if you have an idea for a chapter just put it in the review or PM me with the subject being: "Story Idea"**

**Thank you all who read this story and enjoy it. I hope to continue making a story that people will enjoy.**


	17. 17: Pepsi-Cola VS DAT

**Date: January 14'th 2013 Time: 9:00am**

**Laura's POV**

Everything was quiet in the house, no one else was up. It had snowed a lot yesterday and last night. I woke up early in the morning like I usually do and decided to make a snowball fort and an evil idea. I was now going upstairs to wake the girls and tell them said evil idea.

"Haille… Haille wake up. I have a prank to pull on the guys so get up," I told her.

She shot up and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

I smiled at her, "get dressed for a snowball fight and meet me in the living room when you're done. I'm going to go get Corrie."

She got out of bed and gave me a nod. Once I made it to Corrie's and my room Corrie was sitting on the bed all dressed in her snow gear. Corrie smiled when she saw me come in and asked me, "We ready to let shit hit the ceiling fan, or what?"

I rolled my eyes at her question and responded to her, "Let's rock and roll. This snowball fight is on like Donkey Kong!

Thus we went down stairs and sat in the living room a few minutes to wait for Haille. Soon enough we were all ready to challenge the guys to a snowball fight… but since we're American's and I'm a marine, we're gonna play a little guerilla warfare and attack them while they're still in bed… or coming down the stairs like they are right now! Haille and Corrie hid on the front of the couch while I quickly and silently went outside and grabbed 3 premade snowballs.

I gave Haille and Corrie each a snowball and whispered to them, "Haille go for France. Corrie you get Prussia. I got Spain. May shit hit the ceiling fan… fire."

All three were downstairs chatting when we jumped up and released our wrath upon them when I gave the word. After curses and shouts of agony… okay shouts of surprise. Still shouts… anyway they looked at us girls. Corrie and Haille bolted for the back door, I gave a small little wave and smile, then bolted out the door.

Guys being guys, of course. They ran after us quickly, hoping they could reach us before we came upon more ammo to rain down upon them. But luckily for us girls, team Pepsi-Cola has trained long and hard for this moment, to be absolute of our victory… so _I _was the only one who really trained… but we have a cool team name! And that's all that matters at the moment.

Onto a different moment, cause now all that matters is pelting the DAT, Dumb Ass Trio, with snowballs. Thus the war had begun. Pepsi-Cola VS DAT

A harsh war, blows being taken by both sides… but I had prepared for this remember. So I put their fort under the big willow tree in the back yard…

"AVALANCHE!" Haille called as almost all of the snow that covered the tree fell on the DAT.

"Jesus Christ Laura!" Corrie shouted at me, "did you _**have**_ to throw a _**lawn chair**_ into the tree, just so we would win?!"

Yes I threw a lawn chair… Haille gave me the idea. _

"yes," I responded, "because if I didn't then we would have had to end this war in a tie, and truce. And _no one_, bests team Pepsi-Cola! I had to do our non-existent nation proud Corrie! And if you cant understand that, then I am _shamed_ to know you."

She rolled her eyes at my over dramatizing and told me, "fine. Then this shame filled person isn't making cake."

"okay," I told her, "I'll make the cake myself."

She crossed her arms over her chest, huffed, and looked away from… well that conversation is over. Oh hey! The guys finally got out from that pile of snow! About time.

"vhat the hell, Laura?!" Prussia shouted at me. I look over at Haille and see her laughing. I couldn't help but start laughing also. Soon enough I was in pain, crying, and gasping for air from laughing too much. It took Corrie slapping me on the back of the head to snap me out of it.

"s-sorry. He-he. Well lets all go into the garage and warm up in the hot tub. Sound good?" I asked them.

…

"SINCE WHEN THE HELL WAS THERE A HOT TUB?!" the boys all asked me in unison.

"a year ago from next Tuesday," I told them with a smile.

…..

Yeah I'm ignoring the boys whines and complaints. Infact I'm already in my bikini and in the hot tub with Haille… I think Corrie is still with the guys. Well if they don't want to join us then fine. I'll just relax in my nice warm paradise…

…

"found you chicas," said Spain from my right. I looked over to see him in the hot tub as well, Corrie, Prussia, and France still missing from the picture.

I smirked, closed my eyes, and said, "Welcome to paradise. However long it may last."

"LAURA!" shouted Corrie and Prussia.

"Haille," I told her, "I don't think paradise will last much longer."

Suddenly loud crashed came from the kitchen and what sounded like… a fire cracker?

Haille looked to me and responded, "definitely won't last much longer."

**Please review! Favorite! Follow! Love! And marry this story! … okay so you may not be able to marry the story but… eh… ALSO IF YOU HAVE A STORY IDEA LEAVE A REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME! I would love to make your dreams become reality… unless you have some evil, murderouse, psychotic dreams. Then I'm begging you to let me make your dream come true. PLEASE! Hasta La Pasta! See you next time!**


	18. 18: Sorority Girl Madness?

**This chapter is a bunch of sorority girl jokes. Not meant for children!**

**Date: January 18'th 2013 Time: 11:00pm**

**Corrie's POV**

It was kinda late, but no one wanted to go to bed. We were all trying to find things to do like:

_Telling scary stories… Laura just kept laughing and giggling, thus not scared. FAIL_

_Painting nails… Guys wouldn't participate, so Laura held them down while Haille and I painted. WIN_

_Watching movies… guys wanted something scary, while girls wanted chick flicks (no fighting rule). FAIL_

_Pillow fights… Laura sat on couch and left Haille and I to die (rather quickly). FAIL_

_Laura being Laura… she sprayed the guys each with a different perfume without them knowing. WIN_

_Watching cartoons… couldn't decide between Pokémon, and Pokémon movies (no fighting rule). FAIL_

_Watching videos on YouTube… we watched Tobuscus adventures. WIN_

And that completes our list… and now we have nothing to do. Okay that's a lie. Cause right now Laura's telling us a bunch of sorority jokes that she heard from her mom.

_List of sorority jokes:_

_What does a sorority girl put behind her ears to make her more attractive? _

_Her ankles_

_How many sorority girls does it take to screw in a light bulb? _

_A whole sorority. One to screw it in and the rest to clap and sing while she does it._

_Why does a sorority girl wear cotton underwear? _

_To keep her ankles warm. _(had to explain this one to Haille)

_What is the difference between a sorority girl and a bowling ball?_

_You can only put 3 fingers in a bowling ball._

_How are a bowling ball and a sorority girl alike? _

_You can pick them up, stick your fingers in them, throw them in the gutter, and they'll always come back for more._

_What's the first thing a sorority girl does in the morning? _

_Walk home._

_What do you get when you cross a sorority girl with an ape? _

_Don't know. there is only so much an ape can be forced to do._

_How is a sorority girl like a door knob?_

_Cause everyone gets a turn._

_Have you heard about the new sorority girl doll?_

_You put a ring on her finger and her hips expand._

_What's a sorority girls mating call?_

"_I'm soooooo drunk! I'm soooooo drunk!"_

_What's the difference between a sorority girl and a toilet?_

_After you use the toilet it doesn't follow you around for three days._

_How is a sorority girl like a rail road track?_

_She's been laid all over the country._

_What's a sorority girls idea of natural childbirth?_

_No make-up._

_What's the difference between a sorority girl and a vacuum cleaner?_

_Vacuum cleaners cant suck a golf ball through a garden hose._

_What's the difference between a prostitute, a nymphomaniac, and a sorority girl?_

_A prostitute says, "are you done yet?", a nymphomaniac says, "you're done already?", and a sorority girls says, "beige… I think I'll paint the ceiling beige."_

_**Laura. what am I going to do with my psychotic friend… and where the hell did she hear these jokes?! Better yet, has she told them to any sororities? **_I thought. I looked over at Laura who was off in her own world, and giggling…

_**I'm gonna go with yes for my last question,**_I thought.

**Sorry if I offended anyone but… I honestly thought some of these jokes were funny, and I hope you did too… kinda have nothing better to do today so expect more chapter(s). REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! Otherwise Tony Stark DiNozzo will kill you, and then pee on your corpse. Have a nice day~!**


	19. 19: Drunk in Dresses!

**Date: January 21'st 2013 Time:4:30 pm**

**Haille's POV**

First of all this whole plot was NOT my idea! I just wanted to get them drunk and see what stupid stuff they do! Laura took it too far. Though I didn't really try to stop her… and I _may_ have encouraged her a bit… okay I was cheering her on full blast. But it wasn't my idea! And you're probably wondering what we did to the three countries while they were drunk. Well… _

"Oh Prussia," Laura giggled, "You look too beautiful in that ball gown!"

Yeah, we talked them into dressing up in dresses, skirts, and bra's… and we might have talked them into wearing high heels and letting us do there make-up… _might have._ Not a definite… yeah I just looked at France's face and I can't deny that we definitely talked them into it.

Though I have to say if France lost his dick, got some boobs, and removed the extra body and facial hair, that he would make a really good prostitute in that short black skirt and lacey dark pink and black bra… Laura did a good job on his make-up too. And is he in… Laura's dark pink, glittery, feather coated, bedazzled, stilettos?! I have to say they really make the outfit.

And don't worry we have a camera to capture each and every priceless moment!

HAHAHAHA! Sorry, but… Prussia in a light pink, frilly, Lolita dress. Hahaha. And a wig in twin tails. Hahaha! HAHAHA! I'm sorry! Too! Much! And then Spain!Short, orange, ruffled dress! And pumps to match! I'm dying here! Someone! Save! Me!

… Haille had great joy, and amusement from today's events. Laura nearly passed out from laughing. Corrie had laughed quite a bit and made the comment somewhere in the day, "I always wanted a sister!"

And this day was all captured on camera and picture… then put on YouTube so it could never be forgotten. Much to the sadness of the guys, when they found out the next morning.

**Yeah really short chapter, and I probably could have done more with it but I had a blast making this chapter just the way it is. REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! LOVE! AND SEND ME IDEAS FOR NEW CHAPTERS!**


	20. 20: A Collar and A Leash

**This chapters idea belongs to: warriorof42**

**Request:** Now that Laura has been a chibi, I think the BTT need a turn at it.

**Date: january 27'th 2013 Time: 3:27pm**

**Corrie's POV**

Hey guys! You remember Ciera right? The magic girl who made Laura into a chibi? Yeah that girl! Well guess who just "accidentally" changed the three countries into chibi children? Yeah, Ciera. The _same_ girl, made the _same_ mistake, that involves turning grownups into children. Isn't that wonderful? No, it isn't! Cause we need to go get some things at Wal-Mart and we aren't leaving three trouble-making children, with the minds of adults, at home. So we dragged them along with us to Wal-Mart. And Laura warned us that is was a bad idea… I believed her. But Haille wanted to see what would happen.

Are trip had started out somewhat okay, till we actually got inside the store. Laura put a leash on Spain, believing he would want to cause mischief, and it wasn't those child leashes either. It was a dog collar (that Laura put a lock on to keep it from being opened), and then a metal chain leash… and thank god she did that otherwise we would have lost Spain like we did Prussia and France. Cause you know what?!

…

They ran off as soon as we got in the store. So Haille and I had to go find them, while Laura did her shopping. She put Spain in the cart and went off towards groceries. _I hate you_, I thought.

Haille and I decided to stick together. I had a feeling I knew where France was, so I lead the way… I guessed right, when I found him in the bra section looking and playing with bras. I grabbed France and held him on my hip, while Haille put the bra's he messed with back. Then we continue to look for Prussia. Haille and I believed Prussia was in the clothes section. The whole way to the teen girl section, France was commenting saying we would never find Prussia.

Right as we reached the clothe racks, Haille put a hand in front of me to make me stop. She looked at me and said, "France is right, we'll never find him."

France grew a smug face, that quickly fell when Haille smirked and said, "So we'll lure him out… PRUSSIA ISNT A COUNTRY ANYMORE! AND WILL NEVER BE ONE AGAIN!"

_Oooooh! Now that is what I call an ice queen… she's hung out with Laura too much,_ I thought. But it worked as we heard a voice say, "Prussia is the most awesome and always and forever!"

Found him behind some jeans.

Haille picked Prussia up and put him on her hip and we both walked off to find Laura. We found her getting the last thing we needed on our list. _Did we really take that long? _I wondered.

But that isn't really the important thing. What's important is that Spain had scissors, and when we weren't looking he cut his collar, jumped out of the cart and ran with Prussia and France not far behind… I should have seen it coming! It was France! I should have expected that he would grab my boob, causing me to scream and drop him, then run. Prussia was a bit more creative and bit Haille pretty hard. Haille's even bleeding now.

Not important! Anyways they took off running to the toy section. Haille and I ran after them and began frantically searching the toy section for them. When Laura arrived (she walked here! The bitch!) She pointed to the top of the ball pit that was normally in the center of the walkway, pretty tall. That one. Anyways they were sitting on the top railing!

Scratch that, they jumped into the ball pit. Laura laughed and walked away… wait why was she leaving?!

Laura must have seen my weird face and said, "They're stuck in there, unless someone decides to help them. That someone isn't going to be me. And Spain! I'm putting your churro ingredients back! You broke the deal!"

With that she went to put the churro ingredients back, and then check out. Haille and I picked up all the balls that had been pushed out of the ball pit. And were deciding whether to leave the three children there, or not.

We eventually helped them out. Only cause Laura had finished checking out and ordered us to. Thus we left Wal-Mart… but when we got home? The three were grounded. No wine, beer, tomatoes, television, books, or toys. Oh and turns out we can add another thing to Laura's "capable of cooking" list. She can make scones, and really good ones. The countries were horrified, and were forced to eat them. The countries looked like they just met the real life slender man, and were almost kidnapped by him… strange. Oh well!

**I hope everyone liked this chapter and found it amusing! Especially you warriorof42! I really hope I did a good job with your request!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! AND LEAVE AN IDEA FOR A CHAPTER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	21. 21: France's Vital Regions Are Mine!

**NOTE: NEW CHARACTER. PICTURE IS ON MY PROFILE (LIKE USUAL) ENJOY!**

**Date: February 1'st 2013 Time: 7:32pm**

**Laura's POV**

Tonight Haille had a new friend staying the night for what she called a, "friendship extravaganza."

…

Yeah don't ask. But anyways since Haille has a new friend over, everyone must be on their best behavior… or gone. _

So I kicked the countries out of the house! I didn't trust them to behave themselves. But onto Haille's new friend! Her name is Sydney. She's taller than Haille (not too hard since Haille if 5'1¼") has short brown hair, wears glasses, and has grey/blue eyes. And she's quiet! I love her already! That and she's calm, a bit monotone, and blushes easily; but that just makes her all the more interesting when she's talking about killing people, or torturing them; which is very different to me since I can't contain my joy when I talk about killing. That and she has a thick Australian accent.

_Welcome to the family, Sydney! ... turn back now before it's too late! Hurry! HURRY! Oh too late. Sorry but you're screwed now,_ I thought. Poor Sydney doesn't know what she's walked into. Anyway we just ate a bunch of junk food and watched a chick flick. So we're bored.

"Hey guys, wanna play risk?" I asked them holding up the game.

I got a glare from Haille, and a smirk from Sydney… so "yes" and "yes"!

And thus I set up the game!

For those of you who don't know what risk is, it is a board game. On the board is the map of the world. There are countries on cards. Everybody gets an even amount of countries, and soldiers. You can place your soldiers on any of your countries, and your objective is to rule the world. You use dice to fight for countries, and you can only invade countries right next to yours.

Let's skip a bit into the game (cause this game can take a while)

**Time: 9:14pm**

Haille shouted across the table, "Laura! I want England's vital regions. Just hand them over already!"

"Never," I responded, "England's vital regions are mine! Just like Russia's!"

"Well at least I have Italy's vital regions," Haille tried to throw back.

Sydney decided to join in our little conversation in her emotionless voice, "I have Iceland's vital regions. By the end of this game you'll both be bowing down to me and calling me your queen, mates."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Sydney, I'm going to win. I have all the countries and territories in Australia, Asia, Africa, South America and North America. And all you have is Iceland and Switzerland. I will admit they're both bad ass. But up again over half of the world? Sorry but you're screwed."

Sydney glared and said, "I could have France if I wanted… it's just… it's France."

I bursted out laughing at that comment! She doesn't even know! And yet she-! I can't help but laugh. I laughed even more when I saw Haille hang her head in shame at Sydney's comment.

Haille suddenly jumped up, pointed a finger at Sydney, and said, "That's it! With France under my command, you shall be raped!"

"oh really Haille?" I asked her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and replied with a smirk, "really."

…

I gave her a small smirk and asked, "And just how do you plan to do that, now that I've conquered France's vital regions?"

Haille's smirk fell as she looked at the board, back to me, back at the board, back to me, back to the board, and finally back to me. Before she replied, "cause I still have Italy! RETREAT!"

I looked at my two friends and said, "sorry but I'm ending this game."

And with that I took over the rest of the world… or the rest of Europe really.

"Sorry Sydney. It's nothing personal. I just really hate losing… now that I rule the world! First thing on the agenda is… obliterate the countries France and Turkey. Oh Hohohon," I laughed.

Suddenly France jumped in (when did he get here?) and shouted, "no! not my precious Paris!"

Haille jumped up and kick France in the shin while shouting, "what the hell, Francis?! Didn't we kick you and the other guys out for tonight?!"

Spain walked in, wearing a large grin, with a snickering Prussia.

"Si, chica. You did. But we were curious as to why we were kicked out for the evening. Now we see it was due to a new friend," Spain told us.

Sydney walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "can I kick the French guy?"

I looked at her and said aloud, "ask Haille. He's her "territory"."

She went over and asked Haille… and guess what happened?

"NO!"

Thus started a beautiful friendship with Sydney…. Hey where's Corrie?

"okay, who was stupid enough to challenge Laura, a soldier trained in strategy, at risk?" Corrie asked from the doorway.

_Found her_, I thought.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hope you all like Sydney too! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! AND LEAVE AN IDEA FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! And chapter 21! I'm in the 20's! wahooo!**


	22. 22: Apperent Possessions

**Date: February 3'rd Time: 9:32am**

**Sydney's POV**

"Oh no. I'm sorry to hear that. I will come over later to check on her, if you don't mind," I said into the phone.

"No. it's not Laura I'm worried about. It's the fact that no one can protect me from Francis or gilbert! Corrie's at work, and Laura's up in her room sick, and unable to protect me!" Haille shouted into the phone.

"Don't worry," I told her, "I will be over about 3, to check on Laura. See you later."

With that I hung up the phone. Poor Laura's sick with the flu. Hopefully it's just a 24-hour bug. I did what Laura told me, and ignored Haille's freak out. I was warned that Haille can over react. Though I know Francis and gilbert are creepers towards Haille, and that she probably isn't over reacting, but she needs to learn to defend herself… and besides if it gets too bad, I'm sure (sick or not) Laura can easily handle the situation.

_Now onto a more important dilemma,_ I thought, _what should I get Laura for a get better present?_

**Location: Laura's room**

**Time: 12:00pm**

**Lara's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I heard Haille scream… again.

I was already irritated from being sick, especially with the flu, but hearing Haille run around, make lots of noise, and knowing France and Prussia are behind it, makes me really want to kill someone. My head is killing me! And they insist on making it worse.

_That's it! if I hear one more scream, I'm ending this stupid charade of theirs! _I thought as I screwed a silence into place on one of my 40 calibers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHH!"

_Time for them to die,_ I thought.

I got up out of bed, gun in hand, and walked out of my room and downstairs. I saw Haille on the couch, with Prussia leaning over her, going in for a kiss. I shot right between their lips, when they were only 2" apart, and both their lips were sliced open. I looked for France and found him with Spain, in the kitchen, cooking soup.

"You two are not in trouble, this time," I told them. I looked back to Haille and France and glared, my most vicious glare, and said in a rage filled, demonic voice, "you two however. Are going to suffer. Not only am I sick, but I feel terrible, and my head hurts as if someone continuously drops a cement block on my head. But now I have to put up with your annoying, pathetic, cowardly, disgusting screams?! NO! I WILL **NOT** PUT UP WITH IT! NOW SIT DOWN! **SHUT UP!** AND _**BEHAVE!**_ "

I shot one warning shot at Prussia and Haille. In response they sat upright and on different ends of the couch, each muttering, "Yes ma'am."

With that everything started spinning _really_ fast. My vision was quickly going black. Next thing I know it, I'm in my bed with Sydney by my side.

"Shit," I mumbled, "I fainted, didn't I?"

Sydney nodded her head yes and asked, "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Or thirsty?"

"Could I get some tea please? Extra sugar?" I asked her.

She nodded her head yes and left the room. After a few minutes she came back in and gave me some hot tea… and then placed my gun, silencer and all, on my lap.

"Thanks Sydney… when did you get here?" I asked her.

"I got here at 3. It's 9:42pm now." She told me.

I put my left hand to my head and mumbled, "God, I've been out for a while. Thank you for coming over. Are you staying the night too?"

"Yes," she told me, "by the way. We have your sudden possession by a demon on video. I saw it. it was bad ass. Good night, and feel better."

She got up and left the room. _Well at least I know my place now, _I thought, _if I'm ever in a horror movie, I'm the chick who gets possessed by the demon. _

_And I'm strangely okay with that… okay so I'm strangely excited to get possessed by a demon and kill people. But who wouldn't be?!_

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hoped you liked it! I know Haille was waiting for this chapter to get done… hell she ordered me to get it done ASAP…. And if I remember correctly she threatened me with one of her many metal baseball bats… but then I counter threatened her by saying I would knife her… or was that over painting her brothers nails, and doing his make-up?**

**ANYWAYS! LIKE IT! LOVE IT! FAVORITE IT! FOLLOW IT! SHARE IT! AND REVIEW! **

**HASTA LA PASTA~!**


	23. 23: IT'S-A ME! MARIO!

**Date: unknown Time: Day time?**

**Location: in a tower somewhere?**

**Laura's POV**

_Okay, where the fuck am i?! and what the hell am I doing in a pink dress?! … oh shit! Am I in Mario?! Damn I'm dreaming. I've never even played Mario,_ I thought. Of course I have Mario and Luigi plush toys, but this is… weird. I looked over at the bed in my tower and saw Haille… as princess what was it? daffodil? Eh some kind of flower. But anyways she's the princess in purple, and I'm apparently princess peach…. Oh god, that means I'm in love with that giant turtle… bowser? Well it's a giant turtle. And I bet you $50 bucks that if I'm princess peach, and Haille's princess purple, that Spain's gonna be the turtle… does that mean Prussia and France are Mario and Luigi?!

"no, mon cherie. You made us your servants. Romano and Little Italy are Mario and Luigi."

I looked over and saw France and Prussia in butler outfits…

"does that mean I'm right, and that Spain is going to be the turtle guy?" I asked them.

"zort of," France said…

_Sort of? How can the answer be sort of?_ I thought. Guess what?! My thoughts where answered as someone destroyed the wall… and by someone I mean Pirate Spain, riding on a flying turtle, battle ax pointed at me.

"come with me, my princess! We have things to destroy!" he told me as he held his hand out for me to take.

"destroy? Are we gonna blow stuff up?! Yeehaw!" I said as I took his outstretched hand.

"Laura! wait!" haile shouted after me.

_Did she __**just**__ wake up?_ I wondered.

"what about Mario and Luigi?" Haille asked me.

"when they get here say "sorry you guys took too long. She went to go destroy things with Spain." Got it?" I told her. she just flopped back down on the bed and went back to sleep.

I jumped on the flying turtle with Spain and as we were flying off I saw Romano, and Mario below us… _should I shout to them I'm up here with Spain?... nah. They'll find out soon enough_, I thought. And thus Spain and I went to go blow stuff up. I had fun jumping on those little mushroom people! I even picked one up and drop kicked it! and I ate a red leaf… it kinda tasted funny, but it made me gain a super power! Flight!

Bet you cant guess what I did.

If you guessed flew around in circles for no apperent reason, then you're wrong.

If you guessed picked up those mushroom people and dropped them on peoples heads, then you are wrong too!

If you guessed found Sydney kicking mushrooms, Haille Italy and romano being chased by mushrooms, and me dropping mushrooms on Haille Italy and romano… then you were right! Then I found another leaf, gave it to Sydney, and we found the rest of the European countries. We didn't drop mushroom people on them. We dropped YOSHI EGGS!

…

And a few bombs _

…

Okay A LOT of bombs. We were having a blast!

*BAM*

I was shot in the gut by Switzerland.

*BAM*

I opened my eyes and looked around my room. I looked at the alarm clock:

5:32am

Well I'm not going back to sleep. Time to get up and start the day I guess. God that was one weird dream I had.

**It's-a me! Mario! Hope you're happy I finally did this Haille! And remember!**

**LIKE IT! LOVE IT! FAVORITE IT! FOLLOW IT! SHARE IT! AND REVIEW!**

**HASTA LA PASTA~!**


	24. 24: Love Academy!

**Date: February 6'Th Time: 11:16am**

**Haille's POV**

"No! Why?! We're at the best part! I don't want to run out of koyon!" I shouted at Laura. I bet no matter how hard you people guess, you would never understand what we're doing.

"You idiot. We can always get more. Watch," Laura told me as she held up her kindle.

_You've purchased 120 koyon. Thank you! _

"I love you Laura! Now hurry up and continue!" I ordered her.

"You know what I find weird?" Laura asked me.

"What?" I asked her, upset she hasn't continued yet.

"Every single time, it ends in implied sex. And yet you don't get to see a baby at the very end… oh my god I wonder if we get all the panels, if it shows the baby of each couple!" Laura told me getting excited at the end.

"Oh my god, I wish!" I told her with a large amount of excitement.

We started discussing it and completely forgot what we were doing until we hear, "excuse me, chicas… but what are you two talking about?"

Laura looked at him blankly and replied, "We're talking about our RPG we're playing together."

"What ze hell is an RPG?" Prussia asked us.

Laura rolled her eyes at him and stated slowly for him, "RPG stands for Role Playing Game. In other words we're reading a story, making a few choices here and there, and it has pictures and/or animation clips. Normally just pictures."

"Oh hon hon. What kind of RPD iz this? Romance?" France asked us.

Laura rolled her eyes and said, "Yes. And it is a wonderful romance RPG. Which is why we want you to stop bothering us, so we can go back to playing. Now shut up, and go away."

Laura leaned back on the couch and I did the same so I could see the game too. But of course we were interrupted before we could actually start.

"Oh? Don't we give you both enough, romance?" France asked us.

Laura handed me the kindle, sat up, rolled her eyes, and told them, "no. you all give us sex. And just sex, isn't romance. Its baby making. Now if we can get back to our romance fantasy, all will be well."

_Well that's Laura,_ I thought, _if she finally gets to know you and is comfortable with you, then she's blunt as can be… it makes you wish you never got to know her well, or made her comfortable around you._

Laura leaned back again and we finally began playing… probably cause the guys were a bit shell shocked. But hey we have a romance fantasy to play and complete! We got part 3 of chapter 6 done before the trio started talking again. 1 part! Yay.

"Care to tell uz the name of thiz game?" France asked.

This time I sat up and said, "It's called Love Academy! It's the best romance I've ever played. Now shut up, so we can play!"

"Love Academy? Playing the part of naughty zchool girl, oui?"

Laura sat up and said, "Listen here Snail Slurper! No, we are not playing a naughty school girl! If our character is ever kissed, it's forced on her! And the sex is after she's graduated and **out** of school, thus is no longer a school girl. So either shut up and go away, or I'll kick you but away, Cheese monkey! Now go!"

I couldn't help laughing. Where the hell did Laura get those nick names for France? I don't think I want to know, since its Laura. But god are they funny. Even Prussia and Spain were snickering as France sulked away. Too bad Laura wasn't finished.

"Same thing applies to you too, La Spain," Laura said in a perfect Chibi Romano voice. Had she been practicing? Or could she naturally do that?

"It applies to you too, Albino Breath. You know I had an albino bunny once. It reminds me a lot of you, Prussia. Finally after enough begging to my mother. I got to kill it, skin it, gut it, cook it, and eat it. That was a tasty meal."

_Interesting story Laura. Very interesting,_ I thought. Well anyways the boys left and Laura and I got to finish out game… or at least one of the 4 characters.

**This took way too long to get out, I'm sorry. But it's summer! I'm bound to go out and do stuff. Love academy is a great game that I don't own… but I love it!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! AND MARRY THIS STORY! ALSO GIVE ME IDEAS! VALENTINES CHAPTER IS COMING UP… AND IT MIGHT NOT BE THE MOST ROMANTIC. BUT EH!**


	25. 25: yum! chicken!

**mageoflife431 your review gave me an idea! So consider this your chapter!**

**Idea: how would toothless react to Gilbird?**

**Let's find out!**

**Date: February 10'Th 2013**

**Time: 3:00am**

**Laura's POV**

I woke up to a lot of thumping and toothless meowing this morning. I was afraid the idiot trio was doing something to toothless, so I ran silently don stairs. I went into the kitchen and sighed at what I saw.

"again toothless?! This will be the 48'th one I'll have to replace! Quite eating them! Ugh there's no pet store open at 3 in the morning. Where am I going to get a replacement?" I scolded toothless.

Cleaning up bird guts isn't the problem I'm concerned about, toothless can take care of that, I'm concerned about where to find Gilbird number 49.

"Meow mwrow?"

"Pet smart is closed. It's three am. No pet shop is open."

"Meow meow mow mrow"

"It's not a duck, it's a canary… I think."

"Mew mrow row meow?"

"Chickens get too big, toothless."

"Mrow meow mew row?"

"Well I guess if you continuously ate them before they got too big that would be fine. But I will tell you if they get too big. Got it?"

"Meow mrow!"

"All right off to my parent's farm to get a chick."

Now toothless gets to eat 2 birds a month, and I can quite buying canaries.

**Time: 9am**

**At the breakfast table**

Prussia looked at us and held Gilbird up, "hey guys, does Gilbird look different to you?"

Haille looked at Gilbird and said, "I think so. He looks a bit cuter then before."

I took Gilbird from Prussia's hands and looked him all around and told them, "his feathers are just fluffed up, but otherwise he's exactly the same."

Everyone looked at him and decided I was right. Heh heh heh, idiots!

**Thank you everyone!**

**REVIEW! LOVE! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! AND GET MARRIED TO THIS STORY!**

**No baby making though.**

**NEXT UP IS VALENTINES DAY CHAPTER!**


	26. 26: Who's Pregnant!

**Date: February 14'Th**

**Time: 5:23am**

**Laura's POV**

I swear. If it isn't toothless eating Gilbird that's waking me up early. It's Rika giving birth (when the hell did she get pregnant?) to Toothless's babies. Rika is such a harlot that I'm not too surprised honestly. Anyway back to what I'm doing at the moment while watching Rika give birth.

"HAILLE! YOUR HARLOT OF A CABBIT RIKA, IS GIVING BIRTH! AND I THINK TOOTHLESS IS THE FATHER! Corrie WE MIGHT NEED YOUR HELP TOO!"

I know you're all probably thinking, wouldn't that have woken up the bad touch trio? Well to answer your question. Yes. Yes it did.

Anyway Haille and Corrie ran downstairs and I was sitting in front of Rika watching the miracle of life. So far 2 kittens out, and one making its way out now. Corrie took my seat and began helping Rika give birth, by pulling the babies a bit, here and there. Eventually the trio came down and began watching the scene. France was smiling, while Prussia was giving an "EW!" look, and Spain was giving a "what's going on?" face. Ugh, idiots.

"When did zhe get pregnant?" France asked.

I looked at him and said, "I didn't even know she was pregnant."

At the end of this whole giving birth episode, Rika had a total of 5 kittens. Though 1 was still born. It happens sometimes. Though that 1 still born put everyone else off, I just picked it up, put it in a small box, and walked outside to bury it. If it isn't there, then maybe my idiots can focus on smiling at the 4 little lives crawling around in front of them.

When I came in 5 minutes later everyone was staring at the newborn kittens all smiles, and Haille begging no one in particular to let her hold one.

I sighed at Haille's typical behavior with a small smile on my face and said, "You can't Haille. If you do hold a kitten, then the kitten will more than likely die. Like with a lot of other baby animals. Bunnies included."

"Aw!" Haille whined.

I rolled my eyes at her and went into the kitchen and grabbed 6 boxes. I gave a bow to everyone and kept one for myself.

"Happy Valentine's Day~!" I told them, and began eating the German chocolate cupcake that was inside the box. God I love my baking abilities.

**I considered this to be an interesting Valentine's Day chapter! Hope everyone liked it!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! LOVE! LIKE! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! AND KISS THIS STORY!**

**France: SHARE THE LOVE~! OH HONHONHON!**


	27. 27: Phone Call Weirdness

**Date: February 18'th 2013**

**Time: 9:15pm**

**Haille's POV**

This day is always amusing, every single year. You might be asking "what in the name of heck is today?" well today is Laura's older sister, Sarah's, Birthday! And Laura always ends up calling her on her birthday the moment she was born. And the conversation that goes on is always amusing. And that is what was going on now.

"Happy birthday Big Sis! Excited about the present I sent you?! I bet you are! The thing you've always wanted. I even got your passport redone or whatever… Anyways tell me how much you love it!"

…

"of course I plan to watch her stupid! No, I'm gonna let some penguins babysit her! You mad bro?"

…

"of course! Take pictures of that creepy dead body on display for me! I'll Photoshop myself into the picture when I get it. Lol"

…

"if you see a russian taco then you better try it for me and tell me how it tastes! I bet it's made with human flesh!"

…

"no I'm not being rude! If I was a Russian taco maker then I would personally use human… or kangaroo. I wonder what kangaroo tastes like…. Off topic my bad!"

…

"what good food does Russia have again?"

…

"I said good, not neat suicide food. Geez is there bad reception so you cant hear me well on your end or something?"

…

"I SAID 2+2= FISH! WHICH IS THE SYBOL FOR JESUS! AND JESUS IS THE SON OF GOD! SO AMEN!"

…

"no I didn't have too much coffee! Too many churros is a good possibility. All that sugary goodness."

…

"I was joking you idiot! Couldn't you tell? You've known me for how long?"

…

"so how's your little girl doing?"

…

"aw she is so freaking adorable! I can't help but love the cutie pie!"

…

"no way! Too cute! Reminds me of us when we were that young. Good times."

…

"yes! Jumping off high places and landing on my head was fun! I couldn't ride rollercoasters yet so that's the best I could get. And what about you? Miss Sex-Is-Disgusting-Don't-Talk-About-It-In-front-Of- Me-Or- I'll-Puke. I remember if mom ever brought up anything about sex when she picked us up from school you would have a freak out! Not to mention when you found the riding crop in her closet… that was creepy."

…

"I know right?! And the time you found the edible underwear in her closet! God that was so freaking funny! I think you're still scarred from that, am I right?"

…

"yeah the sex talks in the car were creepy. Especially when she told us very descriptively how to give a good blow job. Your face! But hey, the information became useful eventually, right?"

…

"no! don't hang up! I'm sorry! Geez. Russian loving psycho. So harry potter is constantly interesting, am I right?"

…

"hunger games? Oh sorry. I forgot you refuse to READ THE BOOKS!"

…

"it is too a good series! Oh yeah did you get your kid a pet yet?"

…

"because rika had kittens. So your kid can have one for the trip back home. And before you say it! I didn't think cabbits could have babies. Infact it should be impossible… maybe rika was a messed up cat or something."

…

"yeah, you're right. I've abviously had too much time to think if I figured this out. But what am I supposed to do when I cant sleep?"

…

"please don't bring that up. You'll bum me out, and today is a day of cheerfulness and celebration."

…

"it's cool, don't worry about it."

…

"I don't like cammels! I HATE turkey! I will NEVER go back! AND GOOD BYE!"

With that Laura hung up the phone. i couldn't help but smirk as I thought,_ sarah knows better then to bring Turkey into a conversation with Laura. We all know the extent her anger can reach on that topic._

Don't ask what happened to Laura when she visited turkey in her younger years with her mother…. It isn't pretty. Infact I laughed, but I felt bad at the same time. For that to happen to a girl. Poor thing.

**Sorry I haven't updated for a little bit. Internet on my computer is busted. I hope someone in any of my fans found this interesting. I'm using a computer I hate to use to update this chapter. So you better appreciate this!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! STALK! FAVORITE! LOVE! MARRY! AND HUG THIS STORY! OR FRANCE WILL BE IN YOUR BED TONIGHT! (run for your virginity!)**


	28. 28: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAILLE!

**I decided that everyone deserves another chapter… that and I feel depressed at the moment. So since writing cheers me up! Here you go~! **

**Date: February 21'st**

**Time: 12:00am**

**Laura's POV**

I had the cake all prepared. I gave it to an all too willing to do this, france. And sent him into haille's room. After I picked her lock of course. Sydney Prussia Spain and I were all outside the room screaming,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HAILLE!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

I added in a bit extra wording, "ENJOY! I'M NOT SORRY!"

With that Sydney, Spain, Prussia, and I all left the house immediately. We were gonna stick around for what was about to happen. Though we all did leave birthday presents for haille in her room for her to enjoy after a rough night (…morning?) of sex.

I got her edible underwear as a gag gift. She was making fun of me over Sarah's birthday conversation… I'm a terrible friend, what can I say? But Spain got her a panda poster (she'll spaz out with joy), Prussia got her a hello kitty sticker book (another spaz attack of joy), Sydney got her a hello kitty plush toy (haille is gonna die with all these spaz attacks of joy), and france is giving haille a taste of his "Eifel Tower" if you get what I mean. ;)

**Sorry this was short. I made this on the fly… or BS'ed this chapter. LOVE YOU HAILLE! And I'm not sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! STALK! FAVORITE! HUG! KISS! AND MARRY THIS STORY! Please and thanks! **


	29. 29: Something Bad Soon To Come

**Date: February 25'th**

**Time: 6:00pm**

**Haille's POV**

It's coming soon. The day just keeps getting closer and closer. Soon enough that day will come. And Laura is so upset by the realization, that she hasn't talked today. Laura's just sat at the dining room table by the window, and looked out into the backyard. Her silence really freaked out the bad touch trio. But neither Corrie nor I had the heart to tell them what was going on. And Laura certainly wasn't an option.

Maybe we could wait a bit longer to tell them. But Corrie finally decided to calm the trio's worries and told them what was about to happen. All three of them hugged Corrie tightly. All they could do was smile sad smiles. I couldn't blame them. March 7'th. A day we are all dreading. We're all worried for Corrie. But I think Laura is the most worried. She actually knows what it's like.

Why was this day approaching so fast? Just a few days ago we were all happy and celebrating my birthday. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all!

"It always gets worse, before it gets better."

Laura?

"Why are you spouting things like that, for?" I asked her.

Her flawless response was, "it is one of the few truths of this world. And one Corrie will need to remember."

"Again with the movie quotes?! Where is this one from?!" I asked her with my arms crossed over my chest.

Laura rolled her eyes and looked at me, "it's a quote from a book, stupid. Speaking of books, have you finished the one I lent you yet?"

"I FINISHED IT SUNDAY!" I shouted at her. She has been pestering me about the book forever!

Laura smirked, "no need to yell. I just want my book back. You've taken how many months to read it?"

"Five… I think…" I mumbled.

I began damning her in my mind as she responded, "five? I thought it was to 6 months now."

I shouted the first thing that came to my mind, "shut up stupid! Or I'll have France rape you!"

Laura looked at me like I was an idiot. "You are a full blooded idiot. I'm sorry," Laura said with a sad face on.

"I'm gonna kill you one day. Not today. Or tomorrow. I'll wait for Corrie to leave so she doesn't have to witness the bloody mess I'll make out of your corpse!"

Threatening your best friend is a great way to laugh, and lighten sad or tense moods. And the moment Laura and I started laughing like idiots, the trio and Corrie joined in as well. I only wish the times like these would never end.

But all things must come to an end. Even the bad things.

**Okay so I'll probably make another chapter just… cause. That and my cat is asleep on my lap and wont let me up without throwing a hissy fit (she's pregnant).**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! STALK! AND LOVE THIS STORY! ALL FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS ARE CONSIDERED STALKERS IN MY BOOK. JOIN THE TEAM! (I am the prey to my stalkers. So since I'm already in the cycle I cant join my own stalker team ****)**


	30. 30: Entering Natalya!

**Chapter 30? If chapters are like how many years old my story is then… my story is getting old! *insert crying author here***

**Date: march 1'st**

**Time: 3:34**

**Corrie's POV**

Laura should be arriving from the airport soon. This last week would be spent babysitting Sarah's little girl while Sarah and her husband went on a trip to Russia Laura had set up for Sarah's 28'th birthday. I love little Natalya! She is the cutest little kid, and she is so sweet. She's going to be a little heart breaker when she's older. But Laura should be driving back from the flight with Natalya soon.

She's only 3, so she can't ride a plane alone. So Laura flew there and is flying back with Natalya and should be driving home now. I'm so excited to see that little cutie! I hope the boys will be capable of dealing with a little 4 year old girl.

"We're home~!" I heard Laura's voice shout from the front door.

"Auntie Corrie! Auntie Haille! I'm here! Here!" shouted little Natalya as she ran up and hugged my leg, then ran over and hugged Haille's leg. I watched as Laura set Natalya's bags on the couch, then pick Natalya up and away from Haille's leg and spun the cutie around. Laura loved Natalya and it was so sweet! Laura would be a great mother one day, I'm sure.

"Who is this pequeño chica?" Spain said looking at Natalya in Laura's arms.

"I'm Natalya! I'm cute!" she beamed at him.

Spain looked a bit scared and hesitant as he asked, "your name is n-Natalya?"

"Yep! And if you don't like me I'll strangle you with a cordless phone!" she clapped and laughed as if she just won a game.

Spain backed away from the little blonde cutie. Laura looked down at her and shouted at her, "You're a cookie!"

Natalya shouted back, "I'm a cookie!"

Thus began the argument of how Natalya was a cookie. She is too cute! I wonder why Spain Prussia and France look so freaked out… oh well.

"Natalya! Guess what?" I asked her. Natalya stopped her shouting of how she was a cookie and looked at me with curiosity.

I smiled at her and said, "You get to meet new people! He is Francis. He is Gilbert. And he is Antonio."

She looked at the boys and shouted out, "Frank! Bert! Tonio!"

Laura started laughing really hard and nuzzled Natalya's stomach with her nose and shouted, "I love you, Natalya!"

The blond bundle of cuteness started giggling like crazy while Laura threw her on the couch and began tickling her.

"hey let me join in on this tickle fest!" Haille shouted as she started tickling Natalya too.

This was going to be a good week.

But when this week was up, I wonder how sad everyone will be.

**Can you guess what's going on with Corrie? Have fun! Hope you like Natalya! Picture of Natalya will be posted when the next chapter is posted!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! BECOME MY STALKER! PLEASE! (ALL FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS ARE MY STALKERS!) JOIN THE CLUB TODAY! SHARE THIS STORY LIKE A FATAL DISEASE! **


	31. 31: Motherly Love and Churros

**Date: march 3'rd 2013**

**Time: 5:00pm**

**Location: in the kitchen with France**

**Haille's POV**

France and I were cooking dinner together in the kitchen… or rather he was cooking and I was getting things he needed and was keeping him company. I kept looking out into the living room where Laura was reading Natalya stories.

"It's surprising to see such a motherly side of Laura, non?" France asked me.

"Yeah it is shocking at first," I told him, "but it's also sweet just how much she loves children. It's a side you don't see often."

"Oui, you are right. I honestly thought she would never be good mother. But now that I see her like this… well you can't help but smile at the scene," France said with a gentle smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes at France, "she will be a terrible mother. All she can make in a kitchen is sweets. Her child will be fat and unhealthy and have diabetes by the time it's 5 years old."

France gave me a gentle smirk and a small wink and said, "And what about you? Would you be a good mother?"

I smirked at him and said, "no. because every time my child would start crying or whining I would slap it and yell at it to shut up."

He gave a gasp and used one hand to cover his mouth, "how could you abuse such a cute and innocent creature?"

I smiled at him, "with my hand raised and evil on my face."

"Frank! Hug me! Hug me!" Natalya yelled as she ran up to France and hugged his leg. She still couldn't say their names but she was so cute that it didn't really matter.

"Of course I'll hug you!" France shouted as he picked her up and spun her around.

Laura was sitting on the floor with her head resting on the couch beside her. She was watching Natalya with such a soft expression. Laura really loved this kid and it was too sweet. But then again we all loved Natalya. How could you not?

After France set Natalya down she ran up to Spain who had just come down the stairs, "Tonio! Can I have a churro? Please? Churro!"

Spain squatted down with a smile on his face as he pulled a churro from behind his back, "I don't know? Have you been being good?"

"Very good! Churro! Churro! Yay!" Natalya shouted as she smiled at him.

Spain looked at her and said, "I don't know. I don't think you should have one."

Natalya gave Spain the best puppy dog eyes the world has ever seen and she whimpered and said, "But. Churro. Please Tonio? Please."

Spain picked the wrong cutie to mess with and he handed over the churro to her. She jumped up and down and gave Spain a huge hug. Soon enough she was munching away on the churro. Sitting on Laura's lap the whole time.

I smiled and said, "Natalya is too cute!"

"Si, most definitely cute," Spain said with a smile.

"Oui! She is the most cutest thing alive! If only she were a personification! I would make her my cute little colony! Too cute!" France said, and continued on about if Natalya was a nation.

"Creepy," both Spain and I chimed at the same time.

Natalya is too cute.

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I lost my notebook and loose papers that have all my ideas for this story on them so until I find it. You're dealing with my filler Natalya chapters and the only chapter I remember that goes with the date of March 7'th.**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! STALK ME! JOIN THE STALKER FAN CLUB! COME ON! FOR NATALYA! SHE WANTS YOU ALL TO BE MY STALKERS!**


	32. 32: They Werent Supposed To Work!

**Date: March 4'th 2013**

**Time: 2:47pm**

**Location: the mall with Spain**

**Corrie's POV**

Today Spain and I went to the mall to get some shopping done. We didn't even really have anything we needed from the mall, but Prussia made Natalya cry, so Laura is attacking him. While France and Haille wanted to make sure Prussia didn't die, Spain and I didn't want to be around for Laura's wrath. Directed at us or not. So we were both just walking around the mall, when I found the prank store and decided to go in.

I was looking at all the obvious and overused pranks, and was bored with them. I was trying to find Spain inside the store so we could leave, and I found him next to "Love Potions" which he seemed curious about.

"Those things don't actually work Spain. Don't bother," I told him.

He looked over at me and said, "But it's tempting to see what they would do then."

Hmmm. That's true. "All right grab two of them. I wanna see what will happen." I told him.

He grinned and grabbed two of the small bottles. We went up to the counter and purchased the two bottles of strangeness.

After enjoying a cup of Starbucks and wondering around for about 3 more hours we decided to head home. Laura should be done killing Prussia by now.

**Time: 5:57pm**

**Location: home**

**Still Corrie's POV**

When we made it home Prussia was laying bruised and bloody on the couch while Haille took care of him.

Haille.

That's who my target is with my love potion. Haille.

I got a glass of water, and dumped the whole love potion into the water. The potion turned all the water purple, and then it slowly faded back to clear. I saw Spain do the same with a cup of tea, which turned purple for a moment as well. I took my cup of water over to Haille and gave it to her.

"Here, you looked thirsty," I told her as I handed over the glass with a small smile.

She gave me a nod of thanks and chugged the whole thing down. Damn was she thirsty.

But that isn't what freaked me out most. What freaked me out was that Haille's eyes turned the same purple the liquid had turned earlier after adding the potion. And she was staring at me very weirdly.

"Corrie," she mumbled which turned into a glomp and shouting, "I LOVE YOU! BE WITH ME FOREVER!"

Oh shit.

"SPAIN!" I shouted as loud as I could, hoping he didn't give Laura the potion yet.

But seeing as how he came down the stairs with Laura latching on to him and cuddling him… I think I was too late.

I freaked out, "they weren't supposed to work! They were never supposed to work! So why?!"

France looked shocked and asked, "What wasn't supposed to work? What is going on?!"

Spain quickly explained to France and beat up Prussia, "we went into a prank shop at the mall and found these love potions. We didn't think they would work, but we wondered what they would do so we got them to test out. And apparently they work!"

France and Prussia gave us dumbfounded looks, as if they didn't believe us. So Spain pulled out his bottle and gave it to France while Laura started kissing Spain's neck. Ew, PDA!

That's what I was thinking until Haille started groping me. I was not happy.

"AH! SOMEONE GET HER OFF OF ME!" I screamed.

France pried Haille off of me and locked her in the "Rape Dungeon" (remember this from chapter…3?) and put a book case in front of the door. Just to be safe. When we were about to pull Laura off of Spain… they weren't there anymore.

"Spain~!"

My eyes widened. And I shouted out, "NATALYA! COME HERE! NOW!"

Natalya came in from the kitchen and I picked her up and we left the house for a while. Natalya wasn't going to be scarred for life because of Spain's and my stupidity.

So we went to the park. Natalya could play, and grownups could talk.

"How the hell are we gonna fix _this_?"

**Wow! This is part one of two! Hope you found this chapter interesting. I'll probably post the next chapter today or tomorrow.**

**REMEMBER! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! STALK ME! AND JOIN THE STALKER FAN CLUB! (I'M EVEN STALKING MYSELF WITH MIRRORS! ****) LOVE YOU ALL!**


	33. 33: Justin Bieber Fix This Mess

**Date: March 5'th 2013**

**Time: 4:30pm**

**Location: the park again**

**Corrie's POV**

We were at the park again. Spain and Laura were at it again and Haille was still locked up. And now came the discussion of how to solve this mess. If it can be solved.

I stood up from my seat at the pick nick table we were all sitting at and said, "okay guys, we need to fix this mess. ASAP."

Prussia then raised his hand and spoke, "I'm awesome! I prefer Laura this way. She's too busy having sex with Spain to be a bitch."

I looked at him and said, "I mainly mean Haille. I can't have her molesting me anymore. I just don't swing that way."

France then raised his hand and asked, "what if the potions eventually wear off? Laura would torture us if we didn't try to change her back as well."

Prussia and I looked at each other and said in unison, "Let's fix Laura too!"

"Oui. But first we should see if we even can fix this mess, no?" France said while flipping his hair back.

I nodded my head yes and said, "lets read the back of the bottle and see if it says anything on how to fix this kind of thing."

I turned the love potion bottle over to see the back and began to read:

Love Potion~! Manufactured by Flying Mint Bunny Company.

INSTRUCTIONS:

Pout ¼ teaspoon into 1 cup of liquid. No more.

Drink all of liquid.

Whoever last touched the bottle is the one that will receive Love.

WARNING:

Do not give to children under 15.

TO CANCLE EFFECTS OF POTION:

Those who drank the potion must listen to their least favorite song. They should instantly be back to normal.

"Got it!" I shouted, "The moment they listen to their least favorite song, they go back to normal! Now Haille's least favorite song is Baby by Justin Bieber… but Laura hates a lot of songs. Why does Laura have to be so difficult?"

France sighed and said, "Is there any chance that she hates the song too?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Its Justin Bieber. Of course she hates the song. Question is if it is her least favorite song."

Prussia stood up and said, "Well it's worth a shot! Let's do this!"

And with that we got Natalya and went home to fix this mess.

**Time: 5:18pm**

**Location: living room**

I got on Xbox live and went straight to YouTube. I clicked Justin Bieber Baby and made sure the volume was loud so that Haille could hear. I wasn't concerned about Laura hearing it due to her being snuggled up against spin on the couch.

And thus the song started and Laura and Haille began screaming in agony. I made sure the song played to the end, just to be sure that the problem was erased.

And let's just say I never knew I could run so fast, while Laura was chasing me with a chainsaw.

But last thing I hear before sprinting out of the house was, "Non! I think we killed Haille!"

**I hope that was interesting… at least a bit. Next chapter is March 7'th **

**Remember things get worse before they get better! Please stick with my story! I promise it will cheer up after next chapter.**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! STALK ME! JOIN THE STALKING CLUB! AND I HAVE 3 SPACES LEFT FOR YOU TO ADD A CHARACTER INTO THIS STORY! HURRY BEFORE APRIL 10'TH IN THIS STORY ARRIVES!**


	34. 34: The Gladiator Refrence

**Date: march 7'th 2013**

**Time: 9:00 am**

**Location: Living Room**

**Sydney's POV**

Though I just recently met Corrie I'm still really going to miss her. I don't want her to leave. I can't even imagine what it must be like for Haille and Laura. They're the closest to Corrie. To have to watch Corrie leave to become a military doctor, it must be hard. And it's evident just how hard it is for them. Haille's tearing up constantly and clinging to Corrie for as long as she can. While Laura is sitting close to Corrie in a protective manner. They're all just reminiscing about the past.

Laura smiled a small gentle smile at Corrie and asked, "Remember that on time mom was driving us home from Rainbow Girls meeting and we were sticking our heads out the windows like dogs and a cicada slammed right into your face?"

Corrie busted out laughing, "of course I remember! It cut my cheek and I still have the scar! Though it isn't really visible now, it is _still_ there!"

Haille spoke up next, "I still remember the time we all shared a single bed in Laura's room. That was terrible! But I'll still never forget it."

Corrie looked at Haille with a frown and said, "I can't ever forget it. I was holding on to a desk trying not to be pushed out of bed by _you!_ And Laura was at the foot of the bed curled up like a cat."

Laura jumped in her seat and smiled to Corrie and asked, "Remember Asker Peter?"

Corrie busted out laughing, "how could I forget?!"

In unison Laura and Corrie shouted out, "SOY SAUCE!"

Haille looked at them strangely and said, "I don't want to know that story."

Corrie and Laura high fived and continued talking about all different things, "remember the time Haille first drove her mom's car and dented 2 hub caps and gave the car 2 flat tires? Curb bad, don't drive on curb."

"You guys are still harassing me about that?! It wasn't my fault it was-!"

"Clarissa's. Yeah, we've heard it before Haille," Corrie and Laura said in unison while waving her off.

We all kept talking, mainly Corrie and Laura, and soon enough it was 10. The military bus should be here to bet Corrie in 5 minutes. So we all went outside to wait for the bus and say our final goodbyes to Corrie.

Haille was sobbing and hugging Corrie while saying in between sobs how she would miss Corrie and send care packages, and write to her often. Laura eventually pulled Haille off so the rest of us could say a "bye we'll miss you" and give hugs. Once Prussia and France both finished their goodbyes to Corrie they took hold of Haille and gave Laura a chance to say good bye.

Laura enveloped Corrie in a hug and said, "no matter what anyone says, you were not the one to injure those soldiers. Though you may get their blood on your hands, it was so you could do your best to save them. Their blood is never metaphorically on your hands. Do you understand me?"

Corrie nodded a yes to Laura and Laura continued, "You can't save every life. Death is expected to happen sometimes. But don't let that stop you from trying your best to save a soldiers life. We are always here, and will be waiting for you to come back no matter what. Make friends with the other doctors there, and don't be afraid to cry with them sometimes. _Always. Always _watch out for the men. Rule number 9: never go anywhere without a knife. And if any men dare to take advantage of you then tell your superior, demand a call to me, and I will handle it. Be careful okay?"

Corrie hugged Laura tighter and said, "of course I will be careful. I promise. And if anything goes wrong I'll be sure I get to contact you immediately. I'm gonna miss you, Laura."

Laura let go when Corrie was done talking and said, "Stand in attention. Your grand chariot is coming."

Corrie did what Laura ordered with tears in her eyes. Laura immediately stepped forward and said, "I didn't order you to cry soldier." Laura wiped the tears out of Corrie's eyes and stood in attention right by Corrie's side. And just as Laura said the bus had come and stopped in front of Corrie.

Corrie got on the bus and picked a seat by the window and stuck her head out. Laura shouted to her, "We'll meet again one day! But not today! No, not today!"

Corrie busted out laughing and shouted, "GLADIATOR WAS AN EPIC MOVIE!"

And with that the bus drove away. While almost all of us went back inside, Laura stayed standing in attention for another two hours before saluting and walking back inside to join the rest of us.

But Laura is right. We'll meet again one day.

One day Corrie will come back.

One day.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. I don't want to have to get rid of Corrie. But next summer Corrie will be leaving. And I'm going to be sad.**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! STALK ME! AND I HAVE 2 OPENING LEFT FOR YOU TO PUT YOUR CHARACTER IN THIS STORY.**


	35. 35: Haille VS Laura

**Date: don't ask. I don't know okay?!**

**Time: I don't know this either!**

**Location: I DON'T KNOW! QUIT ASKING QUESTIONS I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWERS TO!**

**Haille's POV**

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself out loud, "it looks like I'm in a Pokémon game… its weird looking here… well what do I do now?"

I started walking around through some animated forest, while looking around. Strange that I didn't hear anything but my feet crushing sticks… "What did Laura tell me once?" I asked myself.

"If there are no birds around, then you're in a dangerous area… and you'll probably die."

"OH SHIT I'M GONNA DIE!" I started screaming and running around. After about a minute of that I stopped, shrugged my shoulders, and continued to walk forward.

I kept walking forward while I noticed what I was wearing… WHO THE HELL CHANGED ME?!

Anyway… I was wearing short shorts, a cute baby blue corset top thingy (you know what I'm talking about?) and a pair of really cute light brown boots that came up to my knees. And I had on a belt with poke balls on them. And a backpack full of crazy shit… It even had a Mario mushroom in it. Weird right? Oh whatever! I have Pokémon so you can go suck it!

I was walking for like 2 hours before I found a clearing where Laura was standing in the center of. She turned to me with her creepy smirk on her face and she told me, "found you Haille! Now, it's time to battle!"

She pulled a small poke ball off her belt and pressed a button to make it grow… that or she fed her poke ball one of my Mario mushrooms… not the point! I grabbed one of my seven poke-… WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! I HAD 7! WHY THE HEL DO I ONLY HAVE 2 NOW?! WHERE THE HELL DID THE OTHERS GO?!

I looked at Laura's belt and saw that she had only 2 Pokémon also… with her being my opponent in Pokémon… I'm so fucked. I took both poke balls and threw them… 3 feet? Maybe 4. But the point was nothing happened. I looked up at Laura who was laughing a lot.

She shouted at me, "You have to press the button and then throw them dumb ass!"

"Hey! Don't be mean!" I shout back to her. I ran forward and picked up both poke balls, pressed the buttons and then threw them.

*POOF*

Both red lights and poofing sounds revealed…

"PRUSSIA?! SYDNEY?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MY POKEMON?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I'm gonna die, and so is my friend and one of my sexy boyfriends… at least we'll die together.

Laura threw her poke balls, France and Spain appeared.

Laura smiled at me and said, "let's not stretch this out. Spain, distract! France! Use RAPE!"

Wait… what?

Spain took on both Sydney and Prussia while franc ran up and tackled me to the ground, and began to strip me.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

I bolted dup right in bed breathing hard.

Oh my god.

A dream.

A scary dream.

A REALLY scary dream.

I can't take it!

I ran straight into Laura's room and jumped on her bed and hugged her. I began begging her, "please don't ever have France and Spain be you Pokémon! Please! I don't want to be raped! It's one thing if I'm willing but! Just don't DO IT!"

"Okay?" she responded.

**The end of this chapter! Yay! Let's see when the next chapter comes out. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story! **

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! STALK ME! AND SHARE THIS STORY WITH YOUR FRIENDS! SPREAD THIS STORY LIKE A FATAL DISEASE! (PLEASE AND THANK YOU!)**


	36. 36: House Fire

**Hey guys! Hows it going? Air Ri Ahna in response to your question, if you PM me I will give you the list of what I need in a cherecter. I would love to have your character in this story! Just PM me with the subject being "I Want To Be A New Character" (also I'm super happy you like my story)**

**I HAVE ONLY ONE MORE PLACE FOR CHARACTER ADDITION! I MAY HAVE MORE OPENINGS LATER IN THE STORY! BUT FOR NOW 1 MORE PLACE LEFT! PM IF YOU WANT TO BE THIS LAST SLOT!**

**Date: March 15'th 2013**

**Time: 2:00am**

**Location: The Living Room**

**Laura's POV**

We are up watching a horror movie marathon tonight. Haille doesn't have to work and neither do I. so we decided why the heck not? We've already watched Saw 1 & 2… got bored so we're on final destination now… it isn't really a scary movie, but it's kinda cool. o yeah. If you haven't watched the movie I won't spoil it but, we're at the part with the teacher woman, the hot tea, at the computer. Just as death was getting to work, the phone rang.

I paused the X-Box and answered the phone, "hello?"

"Laura! It's Ciera! We have an emergency! Sydney's house is on fire, and we called the fire department 15 minutes ago! No one's here! Sydney is still inside." Ciera said in a panic on the other side of the phone.

"Give me five minutes," I told her. I hung up and looked to Haille, "Sydney's in trouble and I'm going to go help. You coming?"

Everyone quickly got on their shoe's and I got my Kiwi started (you know… the green kia soul which is beautiful and awesome? It's named the Kiwi!) And not long after everyone was in the car, and buckled up. I sped off. Now breaking the law isn't something I do on a regular basis…. I honestly try to be a good person sometimes! … Not often, but I still try!

Anyway point is I was speeding like a bat out of hell, okay? And I made it to Sydney's house in 5 minutes like I had told Ciera… seeing as Sydney's house is 25 minutes away I think I was awesome. I pulled up to the curb, parked, and sprinted out of the car leaving Haille to turn the car off. Sydney's house was consumed in flames. I had never been in Sydney's house before so I had to be quick on my feet as I ran through the house looking for Sydney. I checked the main level and couldn't find her. I stood in the living room and looked around, and saw a door I hadn't checked. I sprinted to the door and pulled it open to be attacked by a load of smoke. I covered my eyes for only a moment before looking past the door frame to see stairs leading to a basement. I pulled my shirt over my nose and ran down the steps, taking 3 to 4 at a time. When I got to the bottom I could barely see through the smoke. I could only see a foot in front of me.

This wasn't going to end well.

But I still ran through the large basement and found Sydney on the floor by a flaming computer. I didn't have time to stop and think, so I pulled my shirt off and put it over Sydney's face for easier breathing. I tossed her over my left shoulder and began running towards where I thought the stairs were… to find the stairs on fire. I ran around along the wall of the whole basement and I couldn't find a window. I gritted my teeth and ran towards the stairs and ran up without a second of hesitation. I could feel the fire start to char my skin as I made it to the top of the stairs. I ran out of the house and tripped into the yard, dropping Sydney in the process. I crawled over to her and took my shirt off of her face and put it back on me. I breathed heavily while lying on the grass next to unconscious Sydney.

I saw Haille run up to us from the corner of my eye. I could feel myself start to slip into unconsciousness. Haille shook my shoulders and snapped me out of it though.

"Laura! Are you okay?! Your legs are burned!" Haille started panicking. I sat up and pulled on her shirt, forcing her to sit next to me. I gave her a smile and pet her head.

I couldn't tell her I was okay, because honestly my legs hurt like a bitch. But I knew I would be all right…. Hopefully. Some medics came running up with a stretcher.

"Take her first," I told them pointing to Sydney, "she was in a room full of smoke for quite a while. She was almost suffocated and she has a few cuts and burns."

They nodded and obeyed my orders. I sat with Haille waiting for them to bring a stretcher to take me away. Pushing myself while I'm like this, is pointless. Part of being a good strategist, is to know when you've been beaten. I know I'm at my limits. While I waited for the medics to come with another stretcher France, Prussia and Spain came running up to Haille and I. France looked at my burned legs with a haunted facial expression… ah, I see. Jeanne De Arc was burned at the stake.

"What's with that face PePe Le Pew? You going to cry because my gorgeous legs are burned? Well don't bother. They'll heal," I told him with a smirk on my face.

That seemed to snap him out of it, since he looked at me with shock. He flipped his hair back and frowned at me, "you sound like the black sheep of Europe."

"Who?" Haille asked France.

Spain and Prussia began laughing.

I saw the medics coming towards me with a stretcher. I made myself cry and I pointed at the medics while I yelled, "Haille! LOOK! THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY!"

Haille looked me in the eye and said, "Good."

When the medics picked me up to place me on the stretcher I couldn't help but yelp in pain. Haille immediately looked worried. I waved her off and left in the ambulance.

**Interesting chapter right? I hope so. Don't worry I have a reason for this chapter! Expect another chapter tomorrow! **

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! STALK ME! AND SHARE THIS STORY WITH YOU FRIENDS! SPREAD IT AROUND LIKE A FATAL DISEASE!**


	37. 37: PainKillers

Air Ri Ahna my email is GodsGirlFromAbove gmail . com  
(take out spaces)

Date: march 17'th 2013

Time: 12:18pm

Location: Laura and Sydney's hospital room

Laura's POV

"Hey, mate?" Sydney asked me in her Australian accent.

I couldn't resist. I copied her accent terribly and asked back, "what is it, mate? Crykee!"

I saw her eye twitch as she said very sternly, "we do not say "crykee" got that, mate?"

"But didn't you just say "crykee"?" I asked her.

"Burn in hell, mate," she told me. She immediately looked to the side in guilt.

"Dude! It wasn't hell! It was your house! My room is very different from your house, thank you," I told her with a smirk.

"Stupid, Americans," Sydney mumbled to herself… but I heard it.

"What was that, mate? Cause it sounded to me like you just called Americans stupid," I told her.

"I didn't say anything mate," she said, slightly smirking back.

I grinned my Cheshire cat grin and Sydney immediately looked like she wished she hadn't said anything. Good wish. "SO YOU'RE SAYING, YOU WANT TO BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT?! WELL YEHAW! ~_I JUST WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT! BLAH BLAH BLAH I DON'T KNOW THE WORDS! AMERICAN IDIOT ARE SOOOO FREAKIN AWESOME! YOU JUST CANT HELP BUT WANT TO BE ONE!~"_

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!" Sydney begged me.

"Aw. Do you not like my singing?" I asked.

"No comment," she dead panned. Probably thinking I had another song up my sleeve… which I did. Can you guess which song? SUPER STAR of course!

"So what did you want to ask me?" I asked, getting a more serious tone.

She looked at me barely shocked for a moment before looking down and asking me, "what am I going to do? My house was burned down. It, and everything in it, is gone. I don't know what to do."

"Oh you drama queen!" I rolled my eyes at her, "you'll live with us and steal Haille's clothes… that or go shopping with her. But I advise against that. You'll lose her too easily. Cause you know how Haille is, she gets distracted easily. She sees something she likes and she runs to go look at it or touch it."

"Thanks, mate," Sydney smiled a soft smile at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

Again I couldn't help it! I'm on some crazy pain killers at the moment! "Right-o Guvnor!"

"Fuck you, mate. Fuck. You."

Haille burst through the door and said, "We're here to brighten up your day! How's it going?!"

Sydney looked at her plainly and said, "Laura's high on painkillers thanks to these stupid doctors, so she finds it fun to make fun of me, mate. It isn't cool."

"Chip chip! Cheerio, Guvnor!" I shouted.

Spain, Prussia and France soon came into the room. Each wearing a smile. Smiles I want to rip off just cause I can. Hehehehe. That would be fun. Of course if I do that, then I have to torture my enemies. Only fair, right?

"Laura!" Haille yelled.

"What?" I asked Haille back annoyed.

"You were going a bit psycho... By the way I need to ask you something. How did you manage to get to share a hospital room with Sydney?" Haille asked me.

"Oh I know," I told her, "it was when they first gave me the painkillers and I just kept ranting on about my guns and what not. And how I was a sniper. Then I asked nicely. They said "sure" and here I am!"

"Laura, you didn't," Haille said while ginning like an idiot.

"Oh course I did! Oh by the way Haille, Sydney's gonna live with us from now on! Never ending slumber party!" I shouted with a smile on my face.

"Actually, mate. I had a roommate. And she'll more than likely need a place to stay too. She's in Washington for her mother's 5'th wedding."

"Cool! New prey! This is gonna be awesome!" I shouted out in unison with Haille as we high fived.

"I wouldn't mind meeting another beautiful lady, no?" France said with a wink. Prussia and Spain patted their friend on the shoulder.

New character next chapter… I hope.

REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! STALK ME! SHARE THIS STORY TO ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY (WHO KNOW WHAT HETALIA IS) DEVIANT ART BUDDIES! SPREAD THIS STORY LIKE A FATAL DISEASE PLEASE!


	38. 38: France Can't Seem To Lick His Balls

**Air Ri Ahna look, you need to email me your character information, because I need more info. Otherwise you cant be in the story, sorry. So email me, or your spot is open for a new character. You have 3 days to email me from when this chapter was posted.**

**Today's chapter idea was brought to you by: crazysquidgirl**

**Awesome idea, keep it up! And all who have gave a chapter idea; you are a part of our family. Welcome to the Asylum.**

**Date: march 23'rd**

**Time: 3:28 pm**

**Location: living room**

**Haille's POV**

Well we did it. We got that storage room of ours cleaned out, and added a bunk bed in there for our 2 new house mates! God if we get any more people in this house, specifically girls, then it'll be like a sorority here! And trust me, Laura will notice. We will have everyday filed with sorority jokes. And no one wants that, am I right?! Anyway off topic, Sydney has gotten all comfy in her new room and is at the airport getting her roommate. Mikaito Tskamato, or I plan to call her Miki for short. But anyway Miki is totally gonna be my new Asian buddy! We're gonna kick but at video games together, we're gonna sing pretty songs together, we're not gonna let her drive anywhere, we're gonna draw awesome drawings together, and she's gonna do all of my homework for me cause Asians love homework! Now I know I'm being stereotypical right now… but I live with **3** **stereotypical personifications of different countries**. That and I heard that she's a bad driver from Sydney.

But anyways with a name like Mikaito she HAS to be Asian! It sounds like an Asian name, okay? Miki and Sydney should be home soon! I'm so excited! And for some reason Ciera's here… this isn't going to end well. I just know it. Suddenly the house is filled with royal purple smoke and Laura's shouts of, "CIERA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" then everything got really fuzzy, and I don't remember what happened after that.

**Time: 3:46 pm**

I sat up from my place on the floor… did I fall asleep on the floor? Oh, well. I looked at the clock to see the time, **3:46 pm**. Huh, I haven't been out long.

"Hey Laura, why was I asleep on the floor-? HOLY SHIT! I CAN MIMICK YOU LAURA! I SOUND JUST LIKE YOU!" I jumped up from my spot on the floor and looked around, "Laura?"

"Shut up Haille," Spain's voice said to me… I watched as Spain sat up and glared at me, only to suddenly look shocked. "No way." Spain muttered. He suddenly started whipping his head around looking for something, "CIERA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Meow."

I looked down to see Rika sitting in front of Spain's body… wait a second, "DID WE BODY SWAP?!"

Spain, with Laura inside, glared at me and said, "no duh, you idiot."

My eyes widened, "where are Spain and Prussia?!"

Prussia walked over and sat next to Laura- I mean Spain? Well it is Laura's soul? Mind? Oh Laura is inside Spain so that's Laura! And Prussia sat next to Laura and said, "So Ciera put me into this idiot of an albino's body, huh? I wonder how his chicken bird would taste in this body."

I pointed at Prussia's body and shouted, "TOOTHLESS?!"

"Prussia" rolled his eyes and said, "yes I'm toothless, idiot."

Suddenly France ran up to Laura and said, "MOMMY! HELP! I CANT LICK MY BALLS! THEY'RE SUDDENLY TOO FAR AWAY! AAAAAAAAH! IF I DON'T LICK MY BALLS SOON, I'M GONNA DIE!"

I looked at "Laura" and said, "I found tony… so where are Prussia, Spain, and France's minds? Or souls? The things that were separated from their bodies! Where the hell are those?!"

"yip! Yip!"

"mew meow"

"dios mío! I'm una mujer!" (a woman.)

I jumped up, "holy shit! Spain you're in my body!"

"Mommy! Look! It's me Rika! I'm a person now, nya~!"

Laura shouted loudly, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone when silent and the front door opened to show Sydney and Miki.

Sydney looked at me and said, "Laura, what's going on?"

I was about to answer but Laura stood in front of me and said, "Actually I'm Laura. Ciera was here and it's sort of a body swapped mess here. I'm in Spain's body, Haille's in my body, Spain is in Haille's body, tony is in France's body, France is in Tony's body, toothless is in Prussia's body, Prussia is in Toothless's body… and Ciera and Rika have switched bodies too…. So we're kinda screwed."

Sydney's hand slapped her head and she questioned, "Ciera did this? Ciera why do you always have to cause trouble? And Laura don't you speak cat? Just ask her how to fix this."

"WAIT!" Miki shouted looking freaked out, "what is going on? Is this some kind of joke to freak me out? Congrats you did it! You win! So can we cut this weirdness out?! Please?!"

Sydney looked at her and said, "Sadly this isn't a joke. Ciera has magical powers and constantly does something like this to screw everybody over… this is actually kinda normal. Though it is the first time I have experienced a body swapping issue."

Miki looked like she was going into shock... And having a panic attack. Don't worry though! It only took about 20 more seconds till she fainted from the stress of us weirdos. Laura sighed, picked Miki up and tossed her over Spain's shoulder, and carried Miki to her new room. Laura came back downstairs and looked at Rika… Ciera? Rika's cabbit body!

"How do we fix this?"

"Mew mow row row."

"Shit… you have a bottle of magic juice here. Cant one of us drink it, follow your instructions, and fix this mess?"

"Mew meow. Row meow mew row mow mrow mew meow."

"Shit, seriously? So then we'd only have one shot at it. So we should get everything prepared beforehand, huh?"

"Mrow meow row meow mew mrow mew mow mrow meow meow row."

"WHAT?!"

"Mrew meow mew."

"I know I heard you! I just don't like what you had said! You've got to be kidding me! I'm not letting Haille stay in my body till tomorrow night!"

"Mrew mew meow mow row mrow."

"Shit, fine. But she can't leave the house in my body."

"Mrow!"

"Okay so anything special we will need?"

"Mrew. Mrow. Meeeow. Mreow. Mrow. Mow. Mew. Mreow meow. Merow. Mew mrow row mew."

"Fine, I'll get all of it. Anything else I should be aware of?"

"Mew row meow reow mreow."

"What do you mean we need a human sacrifice?!"

"Meow mrow row."

"Ugh. Fine, I'll get us a human sacrifice. Ugh, this is going to be a long 2 days. Haille you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you in my body unsupervised."

I stood up and saluted her, "ma'am yes, ma'am!"

She sighed and muttered under her breath, "a **really** long 2 days. Someone shoot and kill me now."

**Sorry this took so long to get out! But it's here! Next chapter will be part two to this little body swap… I may even make it into 3 parts… actually next chapter will be a dedication to 9/11. Won't have anything to do with the story line. But since tomorrow is September 11'th I plan to honor all of the fallen, and those who lost someone.**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! STALK ME! LOVE THIS AMAZING STORY! SPREAD THIS STORY WITH YOUR FRIENDS! SPREAD IT AROUND THE WORLD AS IF IT WERE A FATAL DISEASE! SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW!**


	39. 39: Revenge

**To those who lost someone important, who knew someone that was lost, to those who were lost. Civilians and servicemen alike. To those who survived. To those who watched it happen. To those who can still remember the day crystal clear. To The United States Of America. This is in honor, and memory of 9/11.**

**We should never forget what happened on that day. It proved that the United States isn't an invincible country. But we are _Strong_. We are _Patriotic_. We are _Brave_. We are _Free_. And so many of us would die, to _protect __OUR _country and it's _Liberty_.**

**Our country is not a coward.**

**Our country is a _Hero_.**

**Keep that in mind as you read this chapter. I don't plan to forget that day. And I hope no one else plans to forget it either. Because that day will _Always _matter.**

**This chapter is not a part of the actual story line. Just something to honor today, and everything about today.**

At a hospital in New York, America was lying in a bed, covered in bandages, unconscious, and England at his bedside. England held a bouquet of bright flowers in his lap, as he sat in the chair beside America's bed.

"I guess I should put these in the vase," England muttered to himself as he stood. He took the brightly colored plastic wrapping, holding the bouquet together, off and put the flowers in the vase.

"Ugh," came a soft murmur of a mumble from America as he began to wake up.

"America! Um, I came to see you! ... It's not like I was worried though!" England shouted the last bit in an embarrassed rush. "But if you need anything, just ask."

America's hands clenched the sheets a bit tighter as he mumbled, "…venge."

England gave a confused look and asked, "What was that, America?"

America gave a cold, spine chilling glare as he looked at nothing in particular in front of him. America gritted his teeth, his knuckles turned white from his grip on the sheets, his hands and shoulders where shaking with rage as he said clear as day, nothing but venom in his words, "**revenge. That's all I want. **_**Revenge!**_"

England took a step back in shock at his former colonies rage. This amount of hate and rage never before seen in the nation.

A war was about to start.

One with bloodshed. Violence. And hate.

A war so America could receive one thing.

_**His revenge**_.

**Short chapter I know. but I don't care. This was inspired by an amazing fanart. The link is on my profile if you want to see it.**

**And to all you Americans.**

**We will NEVER forget.**

**We will ALWAYS cry for the fallen.**

**We will ALWAYS keep fighting for our country.**

**We will ALWAYS fight for our loved ones.**

**And we will ALWAYS get revenge... One way. Or another.**

**If you ever fallPick Yourself Back Up. Don't just lie on the ground. Stand. Walk. And_Remember_so you can learn how to not fall down in the first place. It won't be easy. And it will probably hurt. But keep_fighting_; don't_give up_without a fight. And in the future, I think you'll be glad you didn't take the troubles of life lying down. But took the troubles of life standing up and_fighting_.**

**Americans are stupid?**

_**No.**_

**Americans are stubborn?**

**Damn Straight.**

**And we won't take things lying down and playing helpless. We play the heroes who punch our obstacles in the faces and keep running for our goal. Sometimes are obstacles won't go down that easy. But that just means we need a new plan of attack. And that we just need to keep fighting to find the solution.**

**So if any country thinks that they can just attack us and get no retribution? You're wrong. You poke us in the face, and we bite your finger till it bleeds.**

**So don't mess with America. Cause we have two issues with "forgive and forget"… the issues are:**

_**We don't forgive. And we sure as hell don't forget.**_


End file.
